Going into Darkness
by VanityizFamous
Summary: Anastasia has just left Escala and she is done with Christian or is she? She returns to Christian to fulfill her obligations to going to the Gala. But what she does'nt realize is that she is tredding down darkness, What kind of "More" is she going to get. Rated M for Chapters after 9
1. Chapter 1

I am in no affiliated with EL James. All Characters used in the story credited to her. Enjoy.

As I lay on the bed of an unfamiliar room of my empty apartment, I held onto _Charlie Tango_, I wondered what did I have to play stupid mind games with him? My subconscious just sits and shakes her head and says, "I told you so". I stare onto the wall and trying to ease the pain I have caused myself.

Not realizing what time it is I start to see the glare of the sun and I hear the chaos of the street, Just as I get up I look in the mirror and I stare and start to rub the parts of my face where I can relive my fifty's kisses, from this point I can only have him give me "more" in my fantasies, hear his voice or touch him in my mind, imagining that he can be a hopeless romantic like those cheesy 80's movies my mother adores. Maybe it's better this way.

My Heart at this point feels super tight and my eyes are burning from the never-ending tears. I cannot believe I left him. My Fifty, My Christian. I love him, why couldn't he think I was being real. But to be honest I'm feeling stupid, I'm asking this man to be "Normal" in a sense, there is no way I could be his submissive like he wanted me to. I go into my closet and I grab Christian's blazer, Oh my God this man smells of pure heaven, I can still feel his warmth, as I grab his blazer and snuggle under my mothers quilt. "God, why does this hurt so bad". I grab my cell phone and remove the forwarding setting; last thing I want is Christian getting any of my calls or text. I hear buzzing from my nightstand I peek over and see 3 text messages

*Ana, Answer your phone why didn't you take the blackberry or Mac?*

*Answer your phone please I need to know your ok*

*Ana, I will send Taylor to check on you*

Christian has been trying to get a hold of me; I'm going to turn off my phone off. I'm going to try to avoid Jose and Kate at all cost. Shit, my head really hurts, I make a trip to my bag and take an Advil and go to sleep maybe this will help the pain. I smell the linen and feel the softness of the pillows and sheets. "Good Morning Miss. Steele." Christian whispers into my ear, I roll over on my side "Well. Good Morning Mr. Grey." as I stare into his eyes I cant believe it as I go to touch his chest I'm distracted by "Moonlight Sonata" as I am confused I see Christian just smiling and it get's louder

"Nooooo!" He is gone. The music is still playing it's my phone. I forgot I used that as Christian's ringtone on my phone I peek over 6 missed calls. At least the headache is gone I need to ease my nerves and settle my stomach since I haven't eaten.

I walk into the kitchen and start a kettle of water when I hear my buzzer. "Who can that be?" I ask myself. "Yes" I speak softly into the intercom. "Miss Steele, its Taylor May I come up please" I gasp, why is he here? I don't need this I have to move on and I need stable myself and prepare for my new job. I buzz him in and the knock on my door, I walk up and grasp the handle and open slowly to attempt to fix any pain left in my face, I suck in my breath and open the door

"Hello Taylor, What's going on?"

"May I come in Miss Steele?"

"Oh please, come in."

I open the door for Taylor and as he walks into the room there is another man in behind Taylor trailing with a huge box. The young man leaves the package on the table and walks out of my apartment, I close my door and with a eerie feeling on my face I go to open my mouth to speak Taylor starts to speak

"I do apologize for interrupting your evening Miss. Steele"

"No Taylor not at all would you like some tea?" as I walk to the stove to turn off the kettle

"No Thank you, I'm here to deliver this package on behalf of Mr. Grey. He insisted I bring it to you"

"Oh, Thank you Taylor but I'm in no mood"

"I do apologize Miss. Steele, But I have to stay until you open the package" Taylor seems a bit nervous as I stare a the package and I'm wondering what the hell would he need to leave me, if he really wanted me to have this he should of brought it himself.

"I'm sorry Taylor" I lower my head to hide my pain, what I was feeling that moment was showing in my eyes. Taylor approached me and hugged me, I needed it, I needed that contact and I wailed and I felt his hand rubbing my back in a consoling motion

"Miss ... Err Ana, go ahead and open it. The longer you wait the longer I stay"

He was right. What could I loose at this moment. I walk towards the box and open it and I see an envelope in handwriting. Ha! For the moment thrills me, he usually sends notes typed. I go to open the envelope I pull out the letter enclosed.

_"Anastasia,_

_I'm writing this to you to inform you that we did have prior commitments this evening. I do need a date and I do not like RSVP'ing and not attending. So for the evening can you please accompany to this charity event Taylor will wait for you._

_Christian"_

"Oh, shit" I mutter, as I forgot that I told him I accompany him to this thing. Part of me does not want to go it's in my right mind to sit here and not move. My inner goddess is already looking for something to wear. Great this is something I'm not in the mood for. I return to the box, as I laid the note aside to remove sheer paper and as I lift to see inside. It's a dress.

My eyes bulge this something I would never wear it is a off the shoulder black dress it is really long with a high slit and included are black Christian Louboutin's and black lace bra and panty set. I marvel at the box and then I look to Taylor as an ally "Your decision Miss. Steele" Taylor responds. I look at the clock and see I spent most of the morning in my room. "Sure. Let's go Taylor" I run my hand through my hair wanting to pull it. I assume he wants me to stay the night too, I indicate to Taylor that I'm going to pack an overnight bag that way I don't feel obligated to take anything else from him. "Miss. It is Mr. Grey's instructions you go to the salon"

"Oh, Okay." I hurry to lock up my place and follow Taylor in to SUV. I hop into the car and relax into the plush seating and with curiosity I'm wondering what I am asking to get done for this event.

_"_Taylor. Where are we going" I ask with curiosity only because I only brought enough cash for a cab and if I have to charge this hair salon visit I'm never going to pay my debt off.

"To Escalva. Everything there is really upscale. Mr. Grey has set it up and you have nothing to worry about" as Taylor peers into the review mirror.

Of course Christian, domineering me anyway he can. So I can relax for the trip. We pull up a few blocks from my apartment and park in front of a modern, upscale salon and it looks painfully expensive the name "Escalva" is just fancy. Taylor walks towards my door and opens it

"I will be here when you are finished." As he closes the door behind me, he escorts me into the salon and walks up to the receptionist.

"Mr. Grey has phoned ahead, appointment for Anastasia Steele" Taylor announces my arrival to the young raven haired girl, she looks like she has heard if from Christian what was to be done.

"Of course, Anastasia. Welcome, My name is Marcy, can I get you a beverage?" the receptionist is eager for my approval it seems.

"No, Thank you" responding politely

"Not a problem, let's get you prepared for your treatments" responding warmly she escorts me towards the back of the salon and we enter a room with a table and I see stuff to get waxed and lamp with a magnifying glass on it.

Oh shit I'm scared of the thought of getting waxed, Marcy is running down a clipboard and I turn to speak with her. Christian made the arrangements I wonder what he wanted me to do. I whispered to the receptionist "Excuse me, Um do you know what it is I'm getting done?" in this moment do I feel stupid.

"Mr. Grey said not to tell you but I can show you my orders" confident in her response, I glared at her.

"Please, I'm dying to know. I don't want to look like a troll" explaining nervously to Marcy. "Oh no, Mrs. Lincoln does not let a client leave with out looking their best. She strives on being perfect" Marcy giggles and hands me the order, as I am scanning it I am just amazed with what there is to be done just for one evening.

" -Body Waxing. Head to toe.

-Facial and Body exfoliation

-Hair trim

-Hair colored

-Manicure and Pedicure

-Make up

-Up Do please. Not a hair out place. To be sleek as possible."

"Miss Steele Might I say you are lucky to have Mr. Grey care enough about you to get pampered" sequel's Marcy.

I smile. What else can I do? Control freak, something I know I cant argue especially since I did agree to accompany him. My subconscious is sitting filing her nails and shaking her head "_Oh now were an escort, fact remains you are still a ho"_ I roll my eyes and shake the feeling I can do this.

At least 2 hours pass. And I'm feeling well confident, sexier. I'm on the top of the world at the moment I'm getting my hair pinned and my make up done. I look like Kate, Wow she would be glad to see I'm putting make up on my face and as I'm getting blushed I hear clicks of a heel behind me I look into the mirror and see a Barbie staring back at me.

"You look so gorgeous, no wonder Christian refused to take me to gala tonight" She sings. I'm a bit shocked and overall confused "Heavens, I'm sorry let me introduce myself. I am Elena Lincoln, Christian's Friend/ Business Partner" I stare confused, does she want a formal introduction.

"Hello. I assume you already know who I am" I respond. Still confused I am quite curious to know who she is.

Standing behind me playing with the solitaire diamond ring she stares back into the mirror at me colder than ice, replying "Of course. You little bitch, but maybe you know me better as Mrs. Robinson." She muttered.

What the fuck is going on here? Make up artist and Stylist both look like they went into cardiac arrest as they stared into my hair and face as if their job depended on it. I cannot believe this. Well I wanted a show down with this no excuse for a woman.

"Oh Yes, _Mrs. Robinson_" as I stretched the name out with the grit of my teeth.

"Yes Anastasia, Well seems now that we are on first name bases let's have char shall we? Leo and Saysha please take 10" Elena instructed.

At this point they were happy to get out of my hostile situation. My inner goddess is already pulling out earring and has on her boxing gloves yelling "_come at me bitch, I got something for you"_. I sit up to face Ms. Pedo; ugh this woman has no decency. "So I come to understand missy that you have some thoughts about me. Care enough to elaborate?" she fumed, tapping her acrylic nails on the counter

"Not really. You are what you are a pedophile, child molester. You broke Christian's spirit and frankly I wonder what he would be like if he were normal. Why couldn't you have you affair with someone else more-" trying to find a word in the heated discussion she cuts me off.

"Older?" Elena responds

"Yes. Why Christian? He was only fifteen." I muttered

"Who are you to judge me? Please answer me Anastasia. I'm the only _real _woman he cares about besides his mother. He was just using you sweetheart. When you were both in Georgia he had situation. His previous submissive Leila, stupid little tart if you ask me, well attempted to kill herself because she fell in love with Master" "Master has his charms yes, and his moves but he loves no one. She attempted to prolong the relationship but he wasn't interested in pursuing her. He isn't a "relationship" kind of person." she explained, "Do I dare to continue?"

I nodded

"She is obsessed. Mousy little thing like you actually." She grabs a nail file from the station drawer and starts on her index finger.

"Where was I? Oh yes, so Leila started to show up at his home, at his job and eventually she even went as far as trying to crash an event and told security she was his date." "He had enough of her and phased her off. He voided their contract and paid her off to leave." She stared hard into my eyes, actually making me feel a bit frightened but I straighten my backbone and hold my hand up "What does this have to do with me Mrs. Robinson?"

"Ana…" she says

"Anastasia" as I glare hard at her.

"Anastasia. My point is, you are a dime a dozen. You are like tissue once used to capacity you are thrown away; unlike me I'm the hanky he keeps to his heart my dear so you just think about it when you are out with him. He is always going to be thinking of me. Now if you excuse me darling I have real clientele to attend to"

What a bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is? I stare into the mirror, No I was worthy of Christian, well once. You never know with him he's always so confusing, he hot then cold. I rise up from my chair and walk towards the door I have no more reason to stay. On my way out the door Marcy rushes to me with a gift bag "Miss Steele… Here is your products used on you today from hair to cosmetics and do hope you had a relaxing time" She stresses. "Oh, just lovely" as I roll my eyes and go to turn the knob. I'm on the street and I see Taylor with the door open for me to the SUV.

I climb into the back of SUV and I see Taylor already getting into the drivers side, I just want to cry and I don't even care if my eyeliner or mascara smears. I'm hurting, from our break-up, Mrs. Robinson's attack and my Saturday being controlled. "Have a relaxing time, Miss Steele?" Taylor asking genuinely, I glance up to him "Oh, Yes" I mutter. I'm not to enthusiastic about having to attend this Gala. I look overly made up and I don't feel myself, but I think the point of this visit was to make me look different, Maybe it isn't Christian that needs to change maybe it's me. I'm so stubborn all the time and Kate is always telling me to bend a little more and the take the stick out of my ass, I think that's her polite way of telling me I'm a bitch.

As I'm going through my thoughts in my head, I didn't realize we pulled up to Escala's garage and as Taylor parks he has already informed Gail to help me with my things, "Oh, no Taylor it's fine I can take it" as I go towards the bag.

"No, Miss Steele, This is what we are paid to do" He smiles and escorts Gail and me to the elevator, as I walk in, Taylor punches in the code and then we jolt. I look into the wall of the elevator and see my reflection I look very unpleasant. "Miss Steele, Please listen to Mr. Grey" I hear Taylor talking to me but I don't fully listen. Oh why did I come back?


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

As Taylor, Gail and I step off the elevator and into the grand foyer, the atmosphere seems different. I walk toward the living room and I see Christian standing in his gray flannel pants that hang off his hips, that drives me insane but of course I'm trying to keep my focus I'm here for one thing only and that is simply business. He walks towards me "Gail please prepare the guest room for Miss Steele." "Yes Mr. Grey" she responds and she takes my dress and overnight bag up the room. I'm left standing and staring at his face as to hide my true emotions.

"Anastasia, thank you for accompanying me this evening, as I told you I hate not going to these things if I RSVP'd already."

"It's fine, I told you I would go and I am here" as I stare at him and I am wondering why the hell was I so stupid. Just last night we were intimate with each other. "Anastasia, what's the matter, why do you have that empty look on your face?" Christian is cocking his head to the side as he always does.

"I had a shitty morning, followed by a shitty time at the salon. I'm here Mr. Grey please tell me what it is that I'm required to do, shakes hands, converse with the wives of the business men? Please tell me my purpose" as I say this Christian walks up to me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Why did you have a shitty day?"

I sigh " We broke up remember? And today I go into the salon and Mrs. Robinson verbally attacked me."

Christian rolls his eyes "Elena wouldn't do that. She is too graceful and too much of a lady to start anything catty."

"She walked up to the station were I was. She told me about Leila and how you used me and how she is the only "real" woman in your life besides your mother that you will really love." It felt just catty to say that but it was the truth, bitch wants to play with fire, let her get burned.

"Anastasia I already know how you feel about her. It's my past. Can't you just let it go and as far as the breaking up, you left remember? As I recall you asked for it. So what did you intend on getting out of my spanking you?" Damn he asked the million-dollar question. Maybe I did provoke this and I could have avoided this. Why am I so nervous?

I glare up at him "Well, I thought if you spanked me Christian that you would let me touch you, I want to feel you not just my chest to your shirt but I want to be able to throw my hands all over and show you how I feel." He sighs, "you know that it is a hard limit Anastasia" I lower my head in embarrassment because it is true, he has told me that countless times and it's even stated in the who Dom/Sub contract.

"Hello!" we both turn into direction of the foyer and there standing is the Queen Bitch herself Mrs. Robinson. Styled in a white tube dress and Jimmy Choo's I can't believe she is just standing there. "Hello Elena, what can I do for you?" He stands next to me and I cannot believe this so I just stand staring I'm not sure what is purpose of her just popping into the apartment like that. She kisses both of his cheeks and holds his hands. "Well, I was going to ask you to lunch but I see you have company" and she stares me down.

"I have Anastasia here. Well now that you are here let's have a talk the 3 of us."

Are you kidding me? Why is he including her in this? "Oh sure Christian." She smiles with her ugly deceiving face, why can't Christian see through this phony bitch? But he can sniff when guys are into me. Give me a break. If he wants to play, fine let's play. Christian motions for us to sit on the white L shaped couch, I sit on the far end and I want nothing more but to pop the bimbo's implants.

"Anastasia tells me that you verbally attacked her at the salon" He cocks his head to her and leans forward as to hear what she was going to say, I don't why he worships the ground she walks. "Oh no Christian" she flutters her eyelashes and goes to put her hand on his shoulder and stares deeply into his eyes. "I told her about your troubles you know with Leila and that I told her to be careful you know" I cannot believe this bitch, she is lying "Cut the shit Elena. You know very well what the fuck you told me." I spat at her. My eyes are on fire and bulging I'm not going to cry.

"Ana, Please" Christian turns his head to me "It doesn't help anyone for you to jump and accuse." He turns his head to the blonde ogre. "It's ok Christian, I'm already used to this, but I really did try do Ana a favor" she smiles at me with those fake veneers. "I know, Elena you are really thoughtful." And he pats her hand that is rested on her lap.

I roll my eyes and Christian is just staring like he is going to eat my face off. "Well, I guess you are really going tonight to the gala?" Christian nodded "Of Course." "Very Well, I'll be on my way. Cartier is calling my name." they both rise from the couch and she nods "Have a great time tonight Ana."

"Anastasia" I mutter. "Yes, until next time" she is just beaming a smile of defeat, she has my fifty wrapped around her finger and she touched him. My sub conscious is tapping her foot _"Ana, do you really think if you were to try to be with this man, she would leave him alone? I think NOT!"_

Christian returns with a bottle of Bollinger and two glasses and puts them on the table. "Before we continue with our evening Anastasia, I want to know. Why would you think spanking you was a gateway to letting you touch me?" he gets more comfortable into the couch

"Because, If I gave you something that you needed, maybe you would give me something I wanted." It was the truth.

He looks at me. "Anastasia. I know that you um…Love me, but reality is I can't really love anyone. After today I think we need to cease and forget about each other." I looked at him displeased, that's not what I wanted to hear.

"But what about Georgia? All those things you said about wanting "more" was that just something for me to trust you more easily?"

"I don't know why I went to Georgia. All I know is that I have to have you by any means."

"Why? Because you took my virginity and by that standard you think you own me?"

"No Anastasia, I don't own you. I want to control and have you be my submissive. I want to break the very spirit in your soul. I should just give you a punishment for the way you spoke Elena." He sits and stares waiting for me to respond.

"Why? Why would you say something like that? Why do you kiss her ass? What is it about her that you are like her lap dog?" I yell

Christian comes up and I start feel a stinging heat rush across my check. I can't believe he just slapped me. Both my sub conscious and inner goddess are open mouthed and run to hide into a room.

"Anastasia, you are on a fine line already, do not raise your voice at me." He is staring at me and I start crying, what else can I do.

"Go to the bathroom and clean your face up and when you are finished and when you calm down you may come join me for a glass." His voice changed. I didn't recognize this man at all. I walk into the master bedroom and go into his bathroom and my face isn't terribly hurt just a little flushed no harm done but I go looking for a tissue and clean the smearing eye makeup.

My sub conscious comes back to tell me "_Ana, please run. Don't be stupid and change for him and hurt yourself in the process. Jose or Ethan would treat you better than this"_ I know what she saying is true. I cannot associate with a man who insists on being my "master" and especially who hits me. But after tonight we are no longer going to be near one another, I'm actually going to relax because I have nothing to fear after tomorrow.

After 20 minutes I walk into the grand living room and I see a fruit and cheese plate to go along with the Bollinger. "Would you like a glass, Anastasia?" he asks as he is handing me the glass.

"Thank you Christian." I stay quiet and pick at the plate of fruit. I have no source of conversation since everything I want to ask or talk about is always a sore issue with him.

"The gala has a red carpet at seven o'clock. You should go get dressed and there will be a make-up artist here soon to do a touch up."

"Thank you." I don't need to even address him by name anymore I just want the evening to go and pass.

Before I start towards the guest room he scoots down on the couch and pulls a gold bag from the table behind us. "Here, I thought this might smell really beautiful on you" he hands me a small gold gift bag and I open it and there is a bottle of Chanel No.5 I open it to smell it and it does smell beautiful something very classy.

"It was Marilyn Monroe's favorite scent" he says, I smile a bit he is really is trying to be nice but I never know with him. He wouldn't have bought me this and the dress and the clothes if he really didn't care my sub conscious is in my face now _"Don't be stupid. Run. Before it's too late"_ I start to walk up the stairs to the guest room and I see my dress has been already laid out the bed along with stockings, shoes and lingerie.

As I'm rolling up the stockings to my thigh and I slip into my shoes, there is a knock on the door.

"Yes" I respond.

Christian walks in, he is wearing a white tuxedo jacket and a black bow tie with black pants. I grab the robe on the chair and cover myself up as if I am all of sudden ashamed of him looking at me. "I came to tell you I apologize for striking you this afternoon. That shouldn't have happened." He looks sincere with his gray eyes just glaring at me

"It's ok, but what is it? Did you want something?" I ask

"Two things. One the make up artist is here and two I want to give you these to wear and please keep them. I don't want to hear an argument from you. This may be the last night we share with one another." He hands me a light blue box with Tiffany's written across the top. I open them and they are stunning. 3 CT solitaire diamond earrings. I pick one out of the box and I look at them in amazement.

"Wow, Christian they are very beautiful. Thank you I will cherish them always."

"I was hoping to hear that. I'm glad I didn't have to put up an argument with you. If I want to lavish nice things on you from here on out I can do as I please." "Also, the make up artist is here waiting to start on you." He leans forward and leaves me a soft kiss on my lips then whispers into my ear "For your sake Anastasia I do hope I made the right decision by extending this invitation to you." I'm stunned. He didn't have to bring me up and spend this ridiculous amount of money on me; he could have taken that washed up Mrs. Robinson.

As Saysha finishes the touch up on my face, she almost looks afraid to be in my place she keeps flinching or do I make her nervous? "Excuse me miss?" She asks me, I raise my eyebrow in place to show acknowledgement. "Are you ok?" she asks softly.

"Yes, I'm ok. Why do you ask?" I ask curiously

"It just seems that whenever I work on any of Mr. Grey's "friends" they always seem to have some broken spirit like if he I don't know. Like he doesn't care about you if that make sense. I heard the way Mrs. Lincoln spoke to you and I'm so sorry she treated you poorly" Saysha continues with blushing my cheeks as she says this.

"Oh it's not your fault, but I am ok. I'm not dating Christian or anything, I'm just having one of the days where things aren't going your way." I lift my chin so she can continue with what she is doing. But is it really that obvious that something has changed. This stranger just told me she could see it, does this mean Kate or Ray can see? No wonder everyone has been asking me "Are you ok?"

It's six thirty, I'm sparkling and fresh and I look into the mirror I look like Natalie Wood, I'm really in love with this fresh faced me, maybe I should try to wear my make-up like this more often. I am walking down the stairs and I have a clutch that I found in the closet upstairs, it's sparkly and I hear popping of a cork, Its Christian opening a bottle of Cristal and pouring it into two flutes.

"Miss Steele. You look absolutely gorgeous." He hands me a glass

"Thank you Mr. Grey." I say softly as possible.

"Let's toast to a wonderful evening and to living a sweet life" He raises his glass to mine "Cheers" I hear the crystal clink.

"Cheers" and raise the glass to my lips and it tastes really good.

We are drinking the champagne and he stares at me. "Anastasia, Let's talk for a moment before we head out." He puts the glass down on the breakfast bar and he looks at me with almost a spark in his eye. I can feel this electricity between us. I think he does love me. My chest is swelling with pain because I want to just jump on him and leave is entire body with kisses.

"Anastasia. I don't know if I can really restrain from being from you. But I need you but I can only give you physical passion and not the hearts and flowers bullshit you have been asking me for." He is still looking at me as to wait for my response.

"Christian. I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else, I'm honestly jealous of others around that show affection, I want to show people that you have my heart and I belong to you, I gave you something that I cant get back and I don't regret that my first time was with you." I look at him and walk towards him to stare up at his face "What is it that I have to do? In order for you to be with me. I'll do anything" I'm pleading with him at this point, I know can't stay away either .

"You don't know you what your saying Anastasia" pushing me away.

"Yes I do. If that means I have to get flogged, canned, caged or gagged or hanged. I will do it. I can't bear to be without you. If I cant have the best of you at least let me have this." And I grab his throbbing erection. Is he always eager and ready?

"Anastasia." He whispers.

"What Christian?" as I go to kiss his lips.

"Enough. Stop. Let's get this evening over with." He pushes me away. I don't know if it's the dress or my new make over is making me brave but I don't what the hell I just started with him. We walk into the foyer and wait for the elevator. I'm just hot I want him but he is staring ahead and is he thinking of me.

"Christian. Are you ok? I'm serious about what I said."

"Anastasia let's go and enjoy the evening." He tells me.

Usually it is him using sex to distract me know that I'm trying to call shots he doesn't like it too much. Am I out of my league here? My inner goddess is doing a feather dance and prancing around to get attention. The doors to the elevator open and he leads the way for me to get in. As the doors close and it's just him and me and the tension is so thick, is it anger or is it sexual tension. I feel the jolt of the elevator shake up both "Fuck this shit. Come here" He pulls my arms to him and he runs his hand up my dress and puts his fingers inside of me, oh this feels sinful and good and he is all over me and he whispers

"Remember. THIS IS MINE. When we get to the event you are to look no man in the eye. Understand?" I nod my head in agreement, only because I will do anything for this man. He takes his fingers out of me and tastes them. "You taste really fine, Miss Steele" and he release the button for us to go down. We reach our floor and there is a limo waiting for us, along with Taylor standing with the door open to escort us into the back. "Good Evening Mr. Grey and Miss Steele" he says to us.

We are off the Gala. Oh no. What. How am I going to go an entire evening without looking into another mans eyes? Ana, what did you just agree to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this story I was working on with a friend of mine. I love Christian and Ana don't get me wrong. But she tortured poor Ana but I basically re-wrote alot of it. I wasnt happy what she was doing I took this story back and I'm trying to make Christian back to normal. I gave him a literary dose of Xanax.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

We are riding in the limo and Seattle city life looks so busy, the lights of the street and headlights are everywhere, I hear the laughter and people getting ready to enjoy their Saturday night, groups of girls in evening wear and guys hanging in front of bars. As I am looking out the window, I feel Christians hand grab mine and he is holding it, searching for some sort of fit. Palm to palm and fingers entwined, I feel so stupid. I know I love him, my heart is telling me it is so, my mom could see this, Kate even. But why is he so hard to talk to.

"Anastasia, what's on your mind?" he looks towards me and then turns on the light in the back so he can see my reaction.

"I meant what I said at the apartment, but I do have feelings for you. Why do you tell me that you don't know why you went to Georgia? I have other questions too, Why can't I look at other men in the eye? Please talk to me." I'm pleaded with my eyes. If this is our last night why can't he be upfront with his feelings or his motives?

"Let's talk about the no eye contact." He kisses my hand. "I want your attention, I only want to see your desire and passion, we will not stay long so don't worry. You may however look at the cameras when they take pictures of us. I want to see how well you please me. This is something that is out of respect as your Dom, we are to appear as a couple, but the no eye contact is just respect thing, also I will nod to let you know it's ok to look. Understand?" he scoots over to get closer and still has my hand.

"But why?" I starting at him

"Please. Anastasia, do this for me. "

"Christian, I don't know if I can do this?" because really I don't think I can, how do I avoid eye contact with men, do I hang my head down all evening.

"Anastasia, you can. Do this, try it."

"Did she do this to you, Mrs. Robinson?" asking him more detailed info.

He sighs as if he is irritated with my back and forth.

"Anastasia. If you must know yes. Eye contact between two people is sacred in my world. That's why I don't want you to give it to anyone unless I give the ok." He is looking at me those eyes of hi. I scoot closer and now my hand and his hand are rested on top his thigh, I peer up to him to look and my lips start to part and then he puts his finger on my lips to silence me.

"Don't overthink it Anastasia. Just try it." He leans further and then starts to kiss me. Not the hard kissing I just experienced in the elevator but something sensual and soft, I have never been kissed like this. "Think you can handle it." And he puts his hand on my cheek and strokes it. My sub conscious is shaking her head _"Ana. Please don't fall for his charms. He makes women drop panties everyday." _I nod my head. I want to challenge it but I don't know my gut is telling me is that this is a test of some sort.

"I'm trying not to Christian. I just feel hurt. I don't know where I stand with you. You slapped me and you defended that pedophile. When you did that it hurt me a great deal. I start to think that maybe if she wouldn't have put her control on you, I don't know maybe you would be normal."

"For Christ sakes Ana! She is my business partner and close friend of mine and yes it makes me upset the hear you call her a pedophile; I don't see it that way. I didn't know what came over me when I slapped you, but believe me I meant that I was sorry." Looking into his eyes I can see a sincere feeling that he was sorry.

"Tell me. Why am I here?" I quietly ask

"What do you mean?" Christian looking puzzled at this point.

I lift my dress up and let go "This, all of this. Why am I here?" "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Why did you send Taylor? Why?" I am getting a little excited and I see Christian balling up his fist and bringing it up to his lips.

"Please Christian. Tell me?" I'm on the brink of tears and he glances over to me and then he leans back on the seat of the limo and stares out to the window. "As I told you I didn't know why I went to Georgia." "I lied to you and I'm lying to myself. Part of the reason I went to see you was to ignore Leila. Yes I had to get away from her. She has shown up at my job and apartment." Shaking his head he continues. "I had dinner with Elena, to ask her what I should. Naturally you came up, she suggested that going to see you was a good idea." I looked at him in anguish; I don't understand what he is telling me.

"Leila, is one of your ex subs?" I ask

"Yes she left when our contract ended." He looks at me now annoyed

"Elena lied. She said you put a stop to it, because she started to become obsessed." I looked at him with curiously to see where this would go and if he would say something.

"No. She told me she loved me. Just the way you are telling me now. I always ignored it, never responded to the letters she would leave on my desk. She left. I gave her a sum of money to continue with education or whatever it was she wanted." He sighed and continued staring at me.

"Christian. Elena said you paid her off. That's why I got mad and yelled at the apartment. It seems you cannot continue to pursue your life with anyone if Elena is still there." With the most sincere feeling that I have I just told him.

"You are right Ana. I cannot live a life of a normal man. I was born eager to love, grew up with hate in my heart and I was taught to be the master." He looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"What's the other reason you went to Georgia besides to hide from Leila?" I asked

"To follow through on something." He points to his heart. "But I cannot give you what you are asking. The "more" was never an option for me, especially since I am what I am. Yes I like being in control and being pleased while doing it. But I don't know if I am fooling myself into thinking that I can be changed.

"You can if you want. Why cant you just cease from Elena?" I mutter

"It's like a drug. I know for a fact I don't love her, it's just something that I need to continue to be near." He admits it. That fucking bitch is made it so he has to depend on her emotionally. She did rape him on all counts. He truly is fucked up from the inside. I can't help it. Regardless the matter is we cannot be together anymore. I need to distance myself from him.

"Can you say something?" He mutters

"What's there to say? You said it. I made up my mind Christian, if that pedophile is in your life I don't want any part of yours." I hold my breath. He looks at me and runs his hand through is already combed hair and undoes his tie. "Please. Can we forget about this evening? I apologize for taking up your time, can you just drop me off at home?" I'm still looking at him and then by surprise he turns the left and faces me "Is that really what you want Miss Steele?"

He grabs me and sits me on his lap and puts his hand inside my dress through the high slit and he is running his hand up my thigh and now moving his eager fingers and is going towards the heated apex on top of my thigh.

I let a small breath of air leave my lips. He continues and moves his lips to my ear and whispers "Anastasia. I cannot stay away from you." With that he moves his mouth to my neck and I throw back my head, giving him more of my skin, then he quickly slides down my panties down my right leg and I ease out them with my right leg and let them just rest on my left ankle. He grazes his two fingers and he moves them around inside me making very wet and he rubs the pearl of my cove. He starts to undue the top of his pants and out pops his erection, so hard he starts to stroke it and looks at me with hunger in his eyes. I move my lips closer to his mouth and leave him with a kiss and giving him my eyes.

"No Christian. Not in here." I whisper. He rolls his eyes and then focuses back to my attention "If not here Anastasia perhaps somewhere else, trust me you won't be saying no." He lifts me off his lap and goes towards the front of the limo and taps on the partition he says something to Taylor and comes back to me.

"We aren't going to the gala." Smirking as he has said this.

"Are you taking me home?" I ask him

"No. I'm not." He looks at me and takes my panties away and puts them in his pocket. "You can have these later." And he smiles at me. "I would like them back please." I plead. "I'll think about it." He grazes his fingers across my jaw. How did we end up in this kind of mood? First he was pissed about my yelling and then slaps me because I disrespected him I'm fed up, I really want talk to Kate right now, and sucks she is on the islands of Barbados.

"Where are we going?" I ask him softly

"Somewhere. I should of taken you long time ago." As he puts his arm around leans and me his head back.

"Christian, where are we going?" I look at him now because I am apprehensive about where he is taking me, I don't know Seattle nightlife well. Christian looks at me "Your going to see first hand how this Dom/Sub works first hand." We ride into the night and we pull up in front of what looks like a lounge. It's dark and sketchy. Taylor walks to my side to the door and opens it and he almost looks mad. I smile and walk towards the sidewalk and Christian is out of the limo and fixes his tie.

"Are you hungry Anastasia?" He asks me

I am confused and I raise my eyebrow at him. "No, not really." The truth is that since meeting this man, he puts me off eating. "Do I have a choice to eat?" I ask him

"No. You don't. Come." He extends his arm to me and I link my arm with him and we walk into a dark entryway. A tall built African American bouncer nods to him and pulls another curtain "Good Evening Mr. Grey" Christian nods back at the bouncer and I look confused. Not sure where I am, I keep quiet.

We stop at the hostess, who is dressed very chic and has chestnut ringlet curls resting on her shoulders and is wearing a bright harlot red dress with a A-line neck and has black silk gloves going to her elbow and she smiles. "Good Evening Master Grey" and she bowed her head. He nodded "Good evening, this is Miss Steele. Miss Steele, this is Madame Lorelei." He introduces me.

"This is Miss Steele's first time. Low protocol." She nods. "Very good Master Grey. Let me get you a table." She escorts us through a dim dinning room and I was surprised to see all walks of life in here. Everyone looking so prim and proper, it seemed everyone had table etiquette because I heard no laughter or even a conversation buzzing, the ambience was sort of mystic, the walls were a shade of eggplant purple with black fixtures and candles lit everywhere along with black velvet drapes on the ceiling and going down the corners for the room. For this is place to be in the seedy part of town, it was elegant and very beautiful, I cant remember seeing something so nice.

"Here are you are Master Grey and Miss Steele." She showed us to room with a table and 2 chairs looked like something a king and queen would dine on, it was long table about 10 ft long and with candles on the table and along the wall and I see a shirtless man in the corner, standing so still. He looked really young in his early 20's, he has black smooth hair that parted to the side, he had wide shoulders and buff arms but he didn't appeal to me too much, I've seen better. "Asher, will be on hand and foot for you. Won't you Asher?" She smiles devilishly and he drops to his knees and lowers his head.

"Yes, Madame" he says to her and only her with his voice so deep. "You may look up, and remember you are a reflection of Madame Lorelei." She smiles and makes a gesture for him to stand on his feet. He walks away into a doorway behind the curtain, Christian pulls a chair out for me the noblest thing that he has done all night, I sit in the chair. As I look around the room I have tons of questions to ask now.

"Where are we?" I ask him softly

Christian looks up at me across the long table and smiles. "In a club for people like me. BSDM scene. Were we can bring our subs and be ourselves." I'm look around just fascinated and I'm appalled, I have a huge mixture of feelings coming up-not sure what to think.

"Why did you tell Madame Lorelei, Low Protocol? Is that like a password or a special?" muttering so that no one can hear. Christian laughing full blown, I'm almost embarrassed because it's quiet here and I barely hear a fork scratch or a glass clink. – Just seems very controlled.

"Low protocol is a used term to describe how much reign I give you, right now you are given the ok to be you, but mind your mouth and manners and show respect, we have the illusion of a "Vanilla" if that make any sense." He looks up at me and smiles softly. "I thought we could come here and I'd let you make a judgment on my and Elena's lifestyle, Once and for all." He stares at me, undressing me with his eyes. Amy Winehouse plays softly in the background, _"You know I'm no good"_ is playing and I smile because this should be my theme song for the evening.

"What made you think I would I come?" I asked. He laughs again, God he is just full of it, he hardly shares laughs but here – he is cool as cucumber. I just thought of what I just said, oh my god. I'm so embarrassed I just said that, in that moment Asher walks in with a bottle of white wine and pours it for us and goes to stand in the corner. "Um, Why is he standing there?" I ask Christian. He sips his glass and focuses his attention on to Asher, "Come. Here, I'm Ready." Asher has his head lowered the entire time. "You may look at me, Asher." And with those words he has risen his glance to Christians eyes "What would Master desire this evening?"

Christian straightens his back up to address his eyes, "I would like two orders of the filet mignon with a side of baby potatoes and grilled vegetables and béarnaise sauce. We'll of course start with a mixed baby green salad with dressing on the side." I looked at him as he was ordering; he had a different persona about him as he was addressing Asher. Christian nods his head in approval then glances at Asher "You may leave." He tells him softly "Thank you Master." And with that, he was gone.

"Now where were we?" as he takes another small sip of wine from his glass. I raise my glass and drink small sips. "What do you think so far Anastasia?" he cocks his head to the side and is now rubbing his index finger and thumb together, I notice that this is also a nervous habit of his. "I was thinking of whips, chains and shackles. But this is nothing like I expected." I admit it wasn't the stuff I googled online. "Look Ana, you truly make me crazy everywhere, I brought you here to think about it. It's not horrible. People do this because it sexually satisfies them or even mentally pleases them." "Can you have sex here?" I ask - "You can that's upstairs, usually that's when the Doms are switching subs or when others cannot make it through a social gathering."

Let's go through dinner and then make up your mind. "What do you mean make up my mind?" I chide. "I want you too much Anastasia. I want you, I want you to live in my world and have the entire universe delivered upon your very soul." His expression glows. "If I say no? What will happen?" he looks displeased at my question

"Then Anastasia Steele. Will be the last time you hear from me. No emails, no calls, no visits. I will remain distant and continue to live my life, but I'm willing to give "us" another shot." I look down should I continue this with him; we aren't even broken up more than twenty-four hours, yet moments with him last a lifetime. "Can I have time to think about it?" I ask nervously

"No, Anastasia. I gave you time and space in Georgia." He responds irritated, I smile "No, I had 1 day to myself and you came to see me crashing my vacation, I ended up in your sex spell." "If I remember Anastasia, you came back to my room." He says in a wolfish grin.

"Yes, I did. I'm not sorry I did, but I couldn't stay away from you, I had to have you." I admitted "And I you Miss Steele." My sub conscious tells me_ "Ask him about Elena you dumb ass. He is filling you up sweetly like a piñata, BREAK IT NOW"_

"What do you plan on doing with Elena?" Demanding to know "If I even considered being with you, she needs to be gone. I cannot focus my entire being on you, knowing you run to her with any detail of your life. Me, your business, lifestyle."

"Is that a deal breaker or hard limit Miss Steele?" running his finger along the top of his glass he waits my response

"Both, Sir" I respond.


	4. Chapter 4

My question is gone unanswered for the past twenty minutes, my meal is eaten I left the parsley and sauce on the plate. I'm fidgeting with my glass - is he going to give me a response?

"Christian?" I look at him and he stares back at me "I can promise you she will leave you alone and you will never have to come into contact with her." He says quite formally and I just stare

"Christian, I can't stop you from talking to her because frankly, you are her partner in the salon. But what can I do to make it easier to forget about her." I scoot my chair out and I go to his left side and kneel, raising my head and looking into his eyes

"Please tell me." I rub his hand in assurance to let him know I'm here. "I'm not sure. Can we just be for now? I want us to have a relationship, give "us" a chance." He tells me.

"Then I can't do it Christian. I've already been humiliated enough for one day. If Elena is in the picture then no." I start to get up from my kneeling position, I feel his hand grab my wrist and as this is happening he mutters "Is this really how we are going to part?" and he rises from his chair, still with my wrist in his hand.

"Yes." I nod "I deserve a lot better then what you are offering." I'm trying to be strong and not let a flood of tears leave my face he doesn't deserve them. He get's up – are we leaving?

"Come Anastasia," he says hoarsely. I follow him out the room into a dark hallway and we come across a door, he opens the door and it's a stairwell "Follow me. After I show you this I will take you home." I follow him up the stairway and I hear "Yes sir!" "Oh Yes, Mistress" "Yes, More More More!" from different voices honestly sounds like a porn but the room smells of gardenia and sandalwood and I see a huge loft space with mattresses and they are partitioned off with a sheer material. The space has a soft low lighting. Bach's Cello Suite No.1 I-Prelude is dancing in the air and the song is just beautiful. Christian is leading me to a corner.

I walk with him and he sits on one of the mattresses. Silk in ruby red sheets drape the entire mattress and it has huge pillows in all sorts of jewel-toned colors from purples to embers and mauve and cool blues. I sit on the soft mattress and Christian gets up and covers our section with the curtain and the candles are peeking through but there is still enough light to still look at him. "Why are we up here Christian?" I look at him and shaking my head, I just want to cry and forget about this man in my own bed and just try to move on.

He sits back down next to me and moving his gaze of fiery grey eyes towards me, I cannot resist but all parts of me need him to touch me and my mind and subconscious are pulling me back from the back of my dress. He puts his hand on cheek grazing it softly and as I close my eyes and savor the touch Christian is giving me, I feel his other hand stroking my other check until my face is in both of his hand and quickly I feel his lips on top of mine, his tongue parting my lips apart, We are kissing sensually and his hands quickly move over to my breast and he is grazing them as he hasn't explored my body before.

"Christian" I whimper trying to get his attention; he is on top of me already.

"Please Christian. Let's not do this to ourselves." Trying to move my face from his lips to make my point.

"Oh no baby, I told you in the limo you would let me have my way with you either or of my choosing and saying no isn't an option."

Shit. Why couldn't I have just fucked him in the limo, my sub conscious appears _"what is with you? Can you simply offer this man anything else, you said NO."_ she stands on the pillow shaking her head at me disappointed. He makes his hands known to every inch of skin on my body, my knees are knocking and my spine shivers he hasn't done anything yet but I'm turned on at this moment. I close my eyes and relax my body, surrendering to him.

With that his hands move all over my breasts, I release a moan. He is moving his right hand towards the inside of my dress and he caresses my nipple with the other and creating a surge of sensation that I start to feel build in my groin, I arch my back and he is pulling my dress up and I hear him unzipping his pants, I feel heat rushing to my face.

Putting his eager lips on the top of my breast biting them, I look down at him and this feels so good. Moving his fingers inside of me, making me crazy, I'm panting – I want him inside now. "So eager, Anastasia" he whispers into my ear, I can only bite his lips and continue to kiss him because I no longer want to hear words from his mouth. He is making me wet and I start to feel the tension between my legs, I desire him and want nothing else, that very moment I'm feeling his erection resting on my thigh and he is staring at me and I am looking back at him, if there was something he wanted to say I could read it all on his face.

Lowering my eyes to hide anything, his looking into my eyes he can see everything and he read my thoughts. "Anastasia open your eyes." He mutters

I open them softly but looking down, he tips my chin up and he plants a kiss on my lips. "Let me take you into the dark side. Let me show you my world." I shake my head no. "I can't." I whisper.

I start to pull my dress down but he stops my hand. "Why Anastasia? You told me at the apartment that you would. I bring you here and I'm thinking you will have an open mind." Giving me a quizzical look. I shake my head again I look around the intimate space "This lifestyle doesn't bother me Christian. It's that bitch Elena. I cannot be around you without her being there. Please understand why I cannot be with you. I only said those things because I am willing to try but not if she is in your life." Running his hand through his hair he shakes his head and zips up his pants and starts to stand. "Let's take you home. Anastasia" He avoids looking at me. I rise and fix my dress and follow him down the dim lit room and down the stairs. He is embarrassed and so am I.

Christian extends his hand and I shake my head to tell him no, he grunts and puts his arm around my shoulder to guide me out. As we are walking out a young couple enters and the young lady with a ruby red hair and beautiful porcelain skin with a curvy figure stands still being careful not make any movements. I glance at her; she must be a submissive to that gentleman.

"Mr. Grey" I hear the gentleman address Christian. "Long time no see." Christian nods "Yes, a few months or so." "Are you going to introduce me Mr. Grey?" The gentleman asks with an arched eyebrow as if interested in who I was.

Christian straightens his back, looking annoyed "Forgive me, Mr. Cortez this is Miss Steele." Mr. Cortez was devilishly handsome, black hair slicked back into a short ponytail and he had light skin and his build was not impressive, he was too skinny. He had thin lips and a long braided goatee. He comes towards me, takes my hand and kisses it "Enchanted, Miss Steele." I nod

"Gwen acknowledge Mr. Grey. And you may look up." He speaks softly with no force; the beautiful girl looks at Christian and bows he head "Good evening Mr. Grey" she speaks in a whisper. I catch a glimpse of what seems like a diamond choker. It's beautiful, it sparkles but it is too ostentatious for the simple magenta dress that she is wearing and I see that it attached to a white gold chain that is being held by Mr. Cortez. Christian nods at her "Good Evening Gwen." She smiles and returns to look down.

"Now we get here and I see you leaving. It's early please stay and have a drink with us" Mr. Cortez offers

"I do apologize, but Miss Steele and I have other plans for this evening. But maybe some other time." Not satisfied with his response "Oh well, maybe next time." Mr. Cortez smiles and moves aside "Good Night Mr. Grey and Miss Steele, pleasure to meet you" he smiles as if he was up to something.

"Good Night." Christian takes my arm and is pulling me out of the door. Standing outside with the chauffeur is Taylor "Sir, Miss Steele" he nods

"Let's take Anastasia home." Christian demands

"Very Good, Mr. Grey" he nods and goes to open the door to the limousine.

We ride in silence and I am looking out of the window. Just eager to get home Christian speaks "if that fucker ever approaches you on the street Ana. Dismiss any invitation from him." I look at Christian

"Are you serious right now?" I look at him pissed and dumbfounded

"Yes, I don't like him and he usually goes after anyone that I have on my arm. But tonight he was planning a game of cat and mouse. I could see it. I'm guessing he is planning to stalk his next prey" pointing his chin at me.

This is all too much, I can barely take in where Christian has taken me and now I have someone else interested in me? I roll my eyes and sit quietly. If I wanted to pursue another man I can do I as well please.

We park outside of my apartment. I go to open my door; Christian stops me by holding my hand "Here" He pulls out of his pocket my panties, I shake my head "No. You keep them" I smile and I pull my hand out his and I go to open the door. I step out and Taylor had the door open. "Thank you Taylor for everything." I walk up and hug him "Take care of him" Taylor nods

"I do try Miss Steele."

I continue to walk forward with out looking behind me. Why kid myself? He wants his lifestyle. He has that fucking pedophile confidant by his side. There is no room for me in his life. I don't know why I messed up my own evening. My inner goddess is blowing bubbles with her gum and she speaks_ "Because you love him"_. I haven't known this man long. But I do love him but if I love him I'd let him go, there is no way to fix the demons and issues his has. I am walking into my apartment and its empty. No Kate. There is nothing familiar here to me. I have a new job at SIP on Monday to start, so I will try to make a new life for myself. Maybe eventually I fall in love and have a regular relationship.

I get ready for bed taking the dress off and throwing it in the closet, I'm no longer going to be needing it since I am not in company of Christian, I pull the pins out of my hair and brush the soft strands to tame them for a good night. I realize it is only Eleven o'clock, I'm not going to sleep -forget that. I run to my kitchen and grab the bottle of cheap Trader Joe wine and sit on my couch and watch infomercials. As I'm channel surfing trying to find something decent I hear my buzzer going of – Who is that? Who else could it be? It would be Mr. Grey. I roll my eyes and grab my robe and throw it on and answer on the intercom "What!" I'm beyond pissed. I just want to forget everything that happened.

"Forgive me Miss Steele, It's Taylor. I have your belongings"

Oh my, I feel like a douchebag. I press the button letting Taylor in. A few minutes pass and a knock on my door. I open the door and I see Taylor with boxes.

"Ah, forgive my interruption Miss. But Mr. Grey made sure to leave you your belongings." Taylor bringing in at least 7 Huge Boxes along with my backpack and purse.

"Thank you Taylor, would you like some tea? Something to eat?" it's the least I can do for being so mean on the intercom, poor man is getting shuttled back and forth. Well he is paid to do it but still I feel horrible.

"No Miss. That will be alight." He nods, I return a small smile. "Good Night Miss Steele." And with that he leaves, closing the door behind him. I lock it and I look at all the boxes in my kitchen, what the hell is all this, I throw my hands up in defeat and I kneel down to start opening them

As I open them. I see the clothes that were at Escala. "WHAT THE HELL!" I start to scream. I don't want these fuckin clothes. Ugh – Why does he insist that I keep these, it's not like I'm going to cocktail parties and such. I go into my backpack and another surprise I find the mean machine and car keys. I don't know why he insist I keep the computer and car, this is making me mad and as I take the laptop out I find a letter in my backpack, I roll my eyes. Good maybe there is an explanation as to why he is insisting I keep this shit.

It's a handwritten letter. I open the envelope

_"Ana._

_Please forgive me, but I cannot sit and look at these things not being used. I_ _bought them thinking of you. Use them for your new job and since I know you don't have a car, I send your Audi back to you, please accept it, it was a graduation gift. I know you said you couldn't be part of my life or world if Elena was around. Well I'm sorry you feel that way, it was never my intention to make you feel any less. But I do want to tell you that since you stumbled into my office to interview, you make me feel unsure of myself. I question things that I do for myself. I'm truly enchanted with you but there is that part that cannot give you what you need. I wish you the best at your new job and I trust a bright young woman, as yourself will go far._

_I apologize for striking you_

_I apologize for making you shed tears rather from pleasure._

_I apologize for lying to you._

_Again. Please stray away from the wolf in sheep's skin. I mean it._

_Christian."_

I fold the letter and hold it to my chest as if I can feel his emotions through paper to my heart "Lying to me about what?" "Wolf?" I wonder aloud -is he talking about Mr. Cortez? I start stacking the boxes into my room, I surely do not need Kate to see couture clothing in my closet, especially when I have no cash to blow on clothes, at least she knows about the car, I cannot stand to face another one of the Kavanagh inquisitions.

I have turned off everything in the apartment and go to my room. Looking at everything in my mind, I feel my life has changed since I met this man. I fell in love with him, as I move a box into my closet I see that I have a copy of "Beauty and the Beast" on my top shelf I loved this book when I was a little girl, I glanced at it and it hits me. Christian is my "Beast" in a sense and I am his princess; maybe I should send this to him.

It also hits me if he seen my gift the glider, as I climb into bed and turn off my light I close my eyes and try to sleep. I lay in my bed and I'm so restless, I decide to grab the mean machine and look at the saved picture of him and me at my graduation.

As I'm thinking I need to print this out and put it under my pillow. I decide to write Christian an email. What did he lie about? I need to ask him.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **What did you lie about?

**Date: **June 5 2011

**To: **Christian Grey

Can you tell me specifically what you think you lied about?

Ana.

There I sent him an email. I put the laptop on my nightstand and not even 5 minutes later I hear the ping.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Shouldn't you be asleep?

**Date: **June 5 2011

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Can we leave it at that? I lied to you. Go to sleep. No need to further communication

Enjoy the clothes, laptop and car.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings INC

Why is he being so stand offish? I close the laptop and turn around and cover my head with my quilt and sleep. I wake up the next day and my eyes are burning and my pillow is damp – I must have been crying in my sleep. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face, I have one more day of freedom before I am woman of the working world. There isn't anything I really feel like doing, so I decide on watching some reality TV.

My is phone ringing I get up and I missed a call from my mom. Um I'm not in the greatest mood to talk to her, she'll know something is up. As I go to put the phone back in my purse I see the check from Christian for $24,000 I tear it up as I don't need it, I'll be working now, I have a car from him along with a wardrobe that cost a more than a year's salary, I don't need that money.

I decided to go ahead and start to unpack things that I could use skirts, blazers, shoes and blouses. I notice there is necklaces and earrings and cute bags to match, I put everything up in my closet and I settle on a green shift dress with a charcoal blazer and my black flats to wear for my first day of work at SIP. It's already seven thirty; I should take a shower and get ready for bed. I need to be in at eight. I brush out my hair and jump into bed. I rest my eyes and try thinking of things non related to Christian Grey, Monday is a new day and possibly a new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, I roll out of bed. It's six forty-five on the clock, still feeling a bit hurt by the events that folded Saturday. As I walk towards the mirror, I see before myself a young woman in a t-shirt and with bedhead – not pretty. "Ana, you are going to kick ass today. Impress your co-workers and look fashionable doing it." I smile at my reflection; maybe I should do this more often to bring up my confidence. On schedule, I pinned my hair up in a low bun, I also did my make-up and I start to dress in my couture clothes. I found a Green Birkin bag in the things Christian has sent to me. As I am looking for my flats I hear a ping, I rise my slowly and look at the nightstand and I pray its spam.

I gasp. It's Christian-

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Have a good day

**Date: **June 6 2011

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia. I know that I have indicated that we no longer have communication. I want us to be friends. I cannot live my life and I made horrible mistakes. Eventually I will tell you that what I lied about.

Thank you for the model glider. I loved it is sitting proudly on my work desk where all can see. I have already gotten a compliment on it. As I stare it I think of you and me and that magical morning we chased the dawn. I have noted on my calendar that Jose's art show is coming up. Can we go as friends? Please respond.

Christian.

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings INC

Ignoring the email. He told me he didn't want to talk to me. Is that why he sent me back the laptop so we had a form of communication, if this isn't' frustrating enough. I close the laptop and I grab my keys and bag and go.

I walk into SIP with a smile, my boss Jack Hyde is all over me like white on rice, he isn't the most attractive thing and especially doesn't help that as he talks to me he likes to be really close and his breath reeks of coffee – yuck. I'm going through some files that I need to sort for Jack's meeting this afternoon and my phone rings I pick up "This is Jack Hydes office, Anastasia speaking"

"Anastasia, How are you?" It's Christian

"I'm fine. Whats going on?" I manage the most serious tone in my voice

"Did you get my email?"

I'm going to let him wiggle a bit "No. I haven't been able to check anything. Was it important."

I smile because I want him to feel how confusing he has left me. He needs to leave me alone. My subconscious is giving me the thumbs up and is proud of me for not giving in and sleeping with him at the club. He sighs.

"I emailed you this morning about attending your friend Jose's art show"

"Oh, I'm not sure at the moment about how my schedule is going to work here" I know very well what time I get off. I shake my head because now for the first time he is attempting to get my attention and not the other way around.

"Very well. When you get a chance. Call or email me back."

"Ok. Bye Christian." I hang the phone up. I finish highlighting all editor comments and photo copied them and filed.

Jack hands me 2 manuscripts to start with "Read those and have a detailed report by tomorrow" I flip through the pages looks like I'm going to be taking my work home. But I enjoy working. I love books. Claire calls me "Yes"

"Hey Ana. I have a courier here for you, needs for you to sign for something."

"Sure, send him on back"

I am going through the manuscripts and taking notes and I hear "Miss Steele" I glance up. "Yes that would be me." "This is for you." Handing me a vase filled with vintage looking roses, pink, cream and amber "Also this." The courier hands me a black cardboard box I open and it's a bento box. I sign for it and I put the vase on my desk and I have to admit its truly beautiful reminds me of something out of "The Secret Garden" I set aside the bento box which I will eat late I see a card in the roses, I take it out and I read it.

_"Ana_

_These cannot make up for behavior. These are roses are for "Just Because I can" and the Bento Box is for you to eat, I do hope you enjoy it and please eat- Do not forget._

_Christian G."_

Why is he is trying so hard? I think I will put Mr. Grey on the back burner for now. My heart is still in pain, he is the only man I've ever been to bed with and the moments me and him shared together I smile and as I dream I'm interrupted by Jack. "Wow, Fancy Flowers. Who are they from?" He smiles at me. "Oh, just a friend." I turn back to my manuscripts that I need to get cracking on.

Six o'clock. Time to go home. I enjoyed the bento box but it's time for me to go get something to eat. I look into my purse and grab my phone. I see three-missed text, one from my mom and 2 from Christian.

***Hello Honey. Call me soon, I want to hear about work***

***Did you get the flowers? ***

***Call me, Lets do dinner this week***

Wow. Really, I throw my phone back into my purse and I'm off walking the streets of Seattle and I'm going to go exploring on my own, I'm digging the eclectic mix of people, I hear people laughing and talking into cell phones. I'm getting excited to see where I am going to eat, since Kate isn't home maybe I can enjoy a drink or two and meet a couple of guys with no pressure.

I stumble across a busy restaurant with a bar. I'm just eager to knock back a martini and not worry about someone telling me to eat. The hostess is very nice. She greets me right away. "Good evening, how many?"

"Oh. Just me, if at all can I sit at the bar?" I ask

"Yes of course please follow me." She grabs a leather menu and walks me to un-crowded part of the bar. "Here you are, when you are ready to just let the bartender know" She smiles and I thank her. I'm relaxing on the comfy chair, I ask the bartender for a dry gin martini with an olive, He nods and brings it to me – this is so refreshing. I grab my phone from my bag and I decide to text Christian.

***Hi Christian, I did receive the flowers and bento box, TY. ***

There I texted him, I thanked him. Just as I glance over the menu I hear someone. "May I sit here?" Not paying attention to who was sitting next me- his cologne was enough to make me turn to my right. It was Mr. Cortez, I shifted in my seat to get comfortable and I continue to glance at them menu, I'm interested in the salmon, just as I'm about to ask the bartender to take my order, Mr. Cortez speaks to me. "Ah, I remember you. Miss Steele right?" I smile "Yes." I'm at a loss of words what to do about this man.

"Steele interesting last name is it real or is it a entertainment name?" he smirks

"No, its real. It's my fathers." I'm trying to keep my answer short, I put my finger in the air to indicate I'm ready to order my dinner and another drink.

"Ah, I sense you are not thrilled to talk" he glances over at my nervous behavior.

"No, just a trying day. I'm here to have dinner and then go home to finish working"

"What do you do Miss Steele. Can you give me a first name?"

Mr. Cortez is very nosy, can't he bother someone else at the bar. I smile and respond. "Terribly sorry, my name is Ana Steele. I'm in publishing." I mutter.

"Oh you like books?" He arches his eyebrow

I nod. "Yes, very much so." It's the truth, why do I feel whatever I'm telling him it's turning him on. "What kind of books? I used to read a great deal in college but I don't bother now" I stare at him now, I cant help but release a laugh because it's true most adults rather watch tv, rather then pick up a book for pleasure.

"Oh I like the classics. Mostly British literature."

Thank goodness the bartender is here to take my order. "Ready, Miss?"

"Yes. I like the salmon and another martini please."

Mr. Cortez looks at the bartender. "And I'll have the same" I look at him. "If you don't mind of course."

"No, not at all." I smile. So within five minutes we have our drinks. "Let's toast to new friends, and great health." I clink glasses with him. My phone is ringing – oh thank god. I welcome anyone calling me, I take my phone out of my purse and I look at the screen its Christian – Shit! Its like he calls me when he knows something is up. "Excuse me please." Mr. Cortez gestures his hand "by all means." He smiles.

"Hello."

"Anastasia, what the fuck are you doing?" He is seriously pissed off.

"I'm having a drink and eating dinner, since Kate is out I see no point in cooking for one." I roll my eye because he is now trying and he is realizing that I'm no longer around.

"Bullshit Ana! Why are you having dinner with Mr. Cortez after I told you not to accept his invitation! He is evil Ana." He growls and my ear is hurting from the tone in his voice.

"What the hell? Are you following me or spying? Can you mind your own business, if you cared so much, you shouldn't have been such an asshole to me. After this I am going home to finish working. Good Night." I hang up the phone. I don't need to explain anything to him; this was purely too much out of coincidence. I throw my phone in my bag and return to sip my drink.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Mr. Cortez asks as he is taking a sip from his glass.

"No."

"What's the problem, I may not be a therapist but I can try to help."

"There isn't much. No boyfriend, just having hard times lately"

That conversation just put me off eating, I look at Mr. Cortez "I'm sorry Mr. Cortez but I think I', going to take my dinner home, I'm not feeling too good."

"No problem, please call me Emilio. Here let me give you my card." He pulls his card out of his wallet and passes it to me I take it and quickly glance and put it in my purse. "Thank you." As I go in my purse to grab my wallet. "Oh no please, let me take care of it."

"I wouldn't feel right, please let me cover my half." I hand over fifty dollars

"No Ana, no woman should pay for anything when she is in company of a gentleman, plus I wouldn't feel right about it. My family upholds certain values when it comes to a woman. So please I insist." He pushes my money back to me. "Well thank you." I mutter

"No thank you. Pleasure was all mine. Use that card eh." He tips his chin towards my purse.

"Good Night, Emilio." I extend my hand towards him to shake his.

"Good Night, Ana" he shakes it. I walk out with food in my hand and purse on my arm. I'm walking out of the door and I see Christian standing there with a black military style jacket on with a white t shirt and dark washed blue jeans with converse. I stare at him, I continue to walk in my direction and I feel his hand on my arm.

"Getting rude on the phone Ana is not polite." Scolding me as if I were some child, I snatch my arm out his grip. "What the fuck? You are not my boyfriend, my father or husband. What give you the right to dictate anything going in my life. Christian in your email you said you wanted to be friends. Well FRIENDS, DO NOT DO THAT." I'm out of breath as I'm tired of trying to explain anything to him.

"Says who? Friends look out for one another." He cracks a grin as if this were funny. "I love your outfit Ana, you look lovely."

"Don't change the subject." I sigh "Just leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. That asshole is trouble."

"Emilio doesn't seem that way. He happened just to sit there when I was already there. I was having a celebration drink for myself and he joined me. I am not rude and I do have manors, he asked to join me and I said yes. For Christ sakes Christian." I pulling arm out of his grip, I'm successful. I walk alone and towards my apartment. I'm opening my door and I turn the lights to my home, I throw my bag and food onto the counter and shrug my blazer onto the chair.

Going into my purse, I see the card Emilio has given me and it read it

Emilio Cortez

Lava Rock Night Club

(XXX) XXX- XXXX

He owns a nightclub, explains why he seems so casual, its never who you think that does stuff, especially behind closed doors. I wonder how he became a Dom. why does Christian hate him so much? I should of just asked him, he insists on acting childish and feeling he needs to mark his territory then he needs to move on.

I walk into my room and I see the laptop. I turn it on and I see an email from _him_. I'm not in the mood to respond to him. So I'll just read it and finish the reading the manuscripts before I go to bed.

I open the email.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Dear Anastasia let me count the ways

**Date:** June 6 2011

**To:** Anastasia Steele.

_Deepening shadows gather splendor as day is done  
Fingers of night will soon surrender the setting sun  
I count the moments darling till you're here with me  
Together at last at twilight time_

Here, in the afterglow of day, we keep our rendezvous beneath the blue  
And, in the same and sweet old way I fall in love again as I did then

Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me like days of old  
Lighting the spark of love that fills me with dreams untold  
Each day I pray for evening just to be with you  
Together at last at twilight time

I happen to be listening to The Platters this evening before I learned you were having dinner with the devil himself. And this song says some of it for me. You can swat me away and I'm still going to come back for you.

Christian

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings INC

The email itself has sent my heart in flutter action, No I need to be strong and cave into him. Why does he think I cannot take care of myself? I cannot wait till Kate and Ethan come back, at least I will have someone around here to hang out with. Maybe I will finally give Ethan a chance. I jump into my sweatpants and I grab my manuscripts and find a snug spot on the couch. As I am reading the manuscripts, my phone rings, I get up and grab my phone and I check the screen. It's a blocked call, it may be Jack or something.

"Hello?" I mutter

"Hello Darling." It's a seductive voice on the line. I have no idea who this is.

"Who is this?" I ask

"How did Christian take that you are seeing Mr. Cortez?"

"Quit playing on my phone, who the hell is this?" I loud and I'm annoyed.

"Mrs. Robinson" I hear the bitch giggle.

"It was you? Look I left Christian alone, why do you seek hurting him and me?" scolding the blonde bimbo

Another giggle is released into the receiver. "Because doll, you fucked with the wrong bitch. Trust me. And don't tell Christian I called you. It will have a great point in my favor. He will see he was stupid for thinking he fell madly in love with you. Thanks to me I already planted a seed in his head. He may think he can control, But I am the real master in this universe." I'm listening to here "By the way darling, I fucked him on Saturday night. He was just aching to have me"

The line goes dead. What am I going to do? Does that pedophile want Christian? Marry him? That's just disgusting, imagine if they had kids, she probably molest them too. I'm beyond upset, I walk into Kate's room and take a cigarette from her stash- she smokes them when she drinks to balance out the buzz. As I light it up and blow the smoke into the room, I blow out my frustrations. I finish the cigarette and I finish the manuscripts around one in the morning. I close my eyes as I laid on the couch. That night I dreamed of dinner, dancing, mask and whips. The blurry young man was calling my name and I received lashings as I bounced forward on my hand and knees. I woke up panting and sweating. I moved my fingers between my legs, I was wet. I had a plan, That bitch will be ready for me to serve her something back and I will kill that obsession she has in her head once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Thursday, I've rocked my assignments these pass couple of days. Ignoring all of Christian's calls and emails, I have been focused more into working since that pedo bitch called me only to tell me she controls Christian and to top it off that she slept with him. I have received flowers and lunch everyday but I don't even care to drop a thank you.

Today is Jose's art show I'm really not in the mood to go, but I need to get out and distract myself before I cave in and contact Christian. As I am looking into potential authors. The office phone rings, I grab the receiver. "Jack Hyde's Office, Anastasia speaking."

"Why haven't you responded?" ooh its Christian pissed. I roll my eyes and lick my lips. I'm so not ready for this conversation.

"Because, I've been busy," I quip.

"Being busy and getting busy are two different things." He snaps

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say I'm beyond confused. He thinks I slept with someone else.

"Don't play games with me"

I sigh "You know what, don't play games with me. I got work to do." I hang up the phone. That felt really good, I feel a weight off my chest, I didn't do anything, so I'm confused as to think why he thinks I slept with someone else and if I did too bad we aren't even in a relationship to begin with. My phone rings, but its Claire "Hi Ana, sorry to disturb you but you have another delivery." I roll my eyes. It's embarrassing that I have already 4 vases of flowers sitting on my desk, I get up and walk over to the reception area and I see Emilio. "Ahh Miss Steele I found you!" – Holy shit! I gulp.

"Hello Emilio." I mutter

"You know I didn't get the chance to ask for your number on Monday night, as I remember you told me you worked in publishing, So I went to four publishing houses already, asking for a Miss Steele. Five must be my lucky number" he gives me a smile "Oh here these are for you." He hands me a beautiful bouquet of long stem white roses being bundled by a stand of white pearls.

"Thank you very much, but really these are very expensive. You shouldn't have." I flush because these really something.

"No, not expensive to me. Trust me I can afford it. Worthy Flowers for a worthy woman." He steps closer and takes me hand "As always Miss Steele." He leans in to kiss my hand. My inner goddess swoons and happens to faint over chaise. I smile "Again thank you."

"Let's do brunch say Sunday?" is this an invitation or a suggestion. "Um, err Let me check what's going, I usually spend my weekends with my dad." I'm lying through my teeth, I am very afraid of this man because he going out of his way to be known.

"Alright Miss Steele. Have a good day." He smiles and walks out to the lobby. I breathe a sigh of relief; I didn't know I was so tense. "I think he's handsome Ana. Take him up on his offer." Claire teases, I shake my head and I walk back toward the back office and put the flowers on my desk- it's starting to look like a garden. I continue to read manuscripts as I peek up at the clock "Oh shit." It's already five thirty and I have to be at Jose's art show at eight o'clock. I knock on Jack's door "Hey Jack I'm heading out now" "Ok Ana. Take it easy." He waves his hand as he is dismissing me from his sight. I grab my bag and the white roses and take them with me.

I'm fumbling for my keys in my bag, and as I'm walking out, I look up and it's Christian, he is leaning against the Audi SUV, I keep my cool and continuing to move towards my car I hear him scurrying along my left side. He is grabbing my arm and holding it firm.

"Why are you ignoring my calls?" Scolding me quietly, I jerk my arm back from him.

"Excuse me I have plans and I'm going to be late." I say sarcastically.

He is looking at me with a hard glance and is staring at my roses. "Who sent the roses?" he tips his chin. "Why don't know you?" I smirk because I'm going to let him think whatever he wants.

"Anastasia, stop playing games."

"You know what Christian. Leave me alone." I am firm with my answer, I'm giving him a hard look and as I'm walking away. He mutters, "I thought we were supposed to go to Jose's art show together?"

"I never agreed to go with you, I said I'd see about it." Ha there put him in his place, I need to continue to be on my toes, he insists on acting like this I rather make him sweat a few bullets.

"Ana, please don't be like that. I offered to escort you to the art show. Please we can take Charlie Tango." he cocks his to the side; I'm not falling for it. "No thank you Christian." With that I move swiftly in the car and drive to my apartment. I get home and it's crunch time I run into the bathroom heat up my curling iron and start tossing and throwing outfits and accessories around, I finally decide on a red sleeveless shift dress along with champagne colored manolo blaniks and some chunky bracelets. As I am applying my mascara I hear the buzzer going off – Fuck! Who the hell can that be? I'm fluffing my hair spritzing my perfume and I walk to the buzzer "Yes?"

"Ana. Let me take you to this boy's show" it's Christian pleading.

"No, I am attending alone. Good night Christian" I leave the buzzer and walk back and I'm looking for the gold clutch that was sent along with the clothes from Escala. I go to the kitchen and look at the roses Emilio gave me I decide to throw them away but as I unknot the stand of pearls I realize it's a necklace. A fresh water pearl necklace, it's beautiful and so simple, I'm delighted. I put the necklace in my room in the jewelry box and I grab my bag and I open the door to hit the road for a very exciting evening out alone.

Going into the lobby, I take a deep breath, opening the doors I see Christian just leaning against my Audi. "What the hell Christian? Go home!" I scream at him, he is looking very crazy standing there. He scans me all over, oh no baby it's not going to happen here or anywhere.

"You look very breath taking Anastasia."

I blush. "Thank you, now please just go away"

"No."

"No? Why not Christian?"

"Because I offered to escort you and we are friends. Friends hang out" he stretched the word _"out"_, I can see truly is trying but my subconscious is telling me _"Elena. Do it!"_okay here goes nothing.

"Escort Elena, Maybe she wants to attend, since you both are so intimate now, nice to know I can trust that if I was to come to you, she had already been there to comfort you in your supposed time of need. Now I know what you lied about" I felt better saying that aloud but I still had no idea what he was lying about or if Elena had even slept with hi,.

"Elena? What are you talking about Ana?"

"You slept with her. I'm moving on. You said I was yours once upon a time. I told you I love you and now I feel stupid. Get off my car, please." tapping my foot because it's late and I do have to get on the road and this scene is delaying my time.

"Why do you think I slept with her?" he asks

"I got a tip off." I admitted. Not revealing my source. Christian picks his phone "Elena. Why did you call Ana?" he is pissed off and is grabbing that blackberry like there is no life.

"Now I know you wanting to call her Saturday wasn't to be chummy. You called and lied to her." He pauses and he stares at me, my breath is being held in my throat for the longest.

"No Elena. Understand she does not want to associate with you. I appreciate you thinking you could fix this, but you lying to Anastasia about us sleeping together wasn't right." As he stayed silent for a short period he says "Don't do this. Because I love her." My eyes bulge it he telling her he loves me? He smiles and waves, that is very unlike him and he is smiling.

"Leave her alone from now on." He ends the call with her. We both just stand look at one another, me I am clutching my purse as if it were a lifeline, nervous about what to do or say next. "So you gave her my number?" I mutter. "No, she said she wanted it to call you to apologize if she gave you any reason to think she was being rude." He still has his eyes on me to see if I would react any differently.

"I have to leave." I am walking towards the car. "I lied about my feelings!" He yells, I turn around "Excuse me? What did you lie about?" I ask him.

"About my feelings. I lied. I love you Anastasia Steele." He mutters.

He LOVES ME! My inner goddess is twirling in a huge skirt throwing flower petals and jumping for joy. "Why are you telling me now? It doesn't change you. I want more. I want love." I blink my eyes to calm my nerves down. Christian follows me all over Seattle, He buys me lunch and flowers this week and now is expects me to leave with him and all will be fine.

"No, Christian. Just leave me be." Hurriedly I walk towards the car and I jump into the drivers seat, turn on the music and don't bother to look back. He needs to swallow what I've said.

I arrive at Jose's Art show and it seems pretty decent, I see a lot of girls getting excited for the fact that Jose is famous. I walk the exhibit and its amazing and his pieces are going really cheap. I smile holding a glass of funky red wine I see a few people smiling at me, I feel weird – Did I spill something on my dress? I continue to walk towards the back and there SMACK right in my face six portraits of me. I'm beyond annoyed and embarrassed, I feel just speculated. "Oh Hey Ana!" its Jose.

"Don't Ana me Jose, What the hell?" I gesture my hand to the pictures

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't think you get mad. I think its really my best" He sounds so full of pride

Tossing my wine into his face "Never again. You don't get it. I don't like you like that. We are never going to be more than friends and it seems you can't get it through that humungous head of yours." My nostrils are flared and putting the glass down, I don't even care that there is a small group of people watching.

"Ana. I'm not sorry for loving you. But I can't move on." He confesses

"Get over it. Don't call me unless you miraculously have your infatuation dissolve." I walk off and I go outside and grab my keys. I shake my head because this was the last thing I needed to deal with. I have so many things going on. As I hop into the car my phone rings. It's Christian.

"Where are you?" He asks

"I'm leaving Jose's art show."

"What's wrong Anastasia?"

"Jose had a couple of pictures of me up at this show and I just felt stupid because he idolizes me too much. I don't like him and I kind of yelled at him tonight in front of some folks."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your embarrassment Ana."

"Well I'm on my way home now, so I guess I'll talk to you later." Last thing I need is more drama, I need to keep focus since I'm going to be driving back and it will be after midnight when I get home.

"Wait before you hang up."

"Yea?" I question

"Don't drive away yet."

"Why not?"

and I look on the passenger side and it's Christian like a scene from "Say Anything" he has his phone on his ear still and he is smiling a bit and it's making me smile back at him, I unlock the door and lean to the side to open the door.

"Christian, why are you here?" I can't help be smile and let out a little laugh.

"There was an art show." And he smiles and grabs my hand "Also since I do collect art I get heads up on pieces. Those portraits Jose did of you are going for a lot of money and I decided to buy them. Since I can't have you near me Anastasia. Maybe I can have you this way." I give him a small smile and I lunge at him and give him a hug and whisper into his ear "Thank you Mr. Grey" leaving him speechless and I lock my words with a small peck on the cheek.

He blushes for the first time he doesn't know where to take this conversation. "So Christian, am I taking you home or are you going to go back to you stalker ride?"

Shaking his head. "No Anastasia. I will be riding back with you." He grabs my knee. "Besides we have lots to talk about don't we?" I look at him. "No not really." I put the car into drive and go into the darkness with my handsome friend in the passenger seat.

"Who sent you the roses Anastasia?" he gets to the point. Well I might as well go into the war armed and ready, I'm thinking quickly about what I'm going to tell him.

"Don't you think you should stop acting like a kid. I loved the roses thank you Christian." I smile and keep my eyes forward as I'm picking up speed to merge onto the highway. "No Anastasia I didn't send you white roses." He is fuming now. He thinks I'm going to tell him – fat chance.

"Well I thought you sent them ok. I happen to get 4 floral arrangements since I started my new job, I naturally assumed it was you." There that didn't give too much away. "I know you had dinner with Mr. Cortez." I look right back at him with my eyes. "It wasn't planned, I had been already there Christian. Why does my having dinner with him for that matter make you made? I am just your friend now. Right?"

He looks pained as I say this "I don't know if I can just be friends with you. I need you. I want you." I shake my head "You want me, you don't want me. I'm not a switch for you to mess with whenever its at your convenience and also that's too bad, if you don't like me having dinner with other folks you are just going to have to deal with it."

"Anastasia. He is not a man he is the devil himself. He does not take the bullshit. He loves to break girls harder then I would ever dream of going and he is into power exchange."

"He kidnaps girls and has sex with them whenever and where?" I ask

"Yes. I cannot see that for you. He would destroy you. I would cherish you. Did he tell you he makes all his submissive prostitute themselves in his night club?" I still stare ahead not giving him any indication that I was interested in this conversation.

"Look Christian, Emilio is just a guy. He joined me for dinner that's it. I didn't jump his bones or look into his soul or anything. It was a drink and few bites of salmon. Damn!" for Christ sakes I'm over this. It seems I'm not going to have a social life as long as Christian is concerned. "Look Christian. I don't know who gave you the "scoop" but you are being misinformed."

"It was Elena.," he whispers

"Has Elena been with him?" I ask

"No, she is much too old his taste. He likes them young, pale and mousy. Like you." He holds my hand tighter as he says this. "No way. That girl he had in the club on Saturday she was drop dead diva" he looks and smiles "What money can do." I look at him confused. "She has had surgery, extensive beauty treatments and even had to have laser surgery for her eyes."

"Wow. All for one man huh?" I say "Oh well that's he not me, no worries Christian I know you care about me but just let me go. Let me experience real love for once the right way." I'm driving into the night and it seems like I've been driving forever, I look into the clock only an hour left to head into Seattle. He looks hurt but what can I do. We both cannot offer anything to one another but more pain and disappointment. When you truly love someone it hurts, so why does it feel wrong for me asking him to leave me be.

"I understand what you mean now Christian. But just because I'm talking to Emilio doesn't mean I will become his submissive." I smile and to assure him of my choice. "I'm going to be dating a few guys I recently met." He looks at me mad "quit playing these games with me Anastasia. I told you I loved you."

That's right. He told me he loved me. But how do I respond to him?


	7. Chapter 7

The Lights of Seattle are sparkling through my windshield and there is no words between Christian and me for the past hour just him staring. I peer over to him and smile but not saying anything, there is light music playing thank goodness because I couldn't be able to take the sound of the road and his breathing. I'm driving ahead and I hear my cell ringing. I don't even bother looking at it, I have a feeling it's Jose wondering why I got so mad at him.

I park in front of the apartment. I turn the ignition off. I smell his body wash, so fresh and light. I move my head in his direction. "Are you coming up or would you like me to take you home?" he smirks. "If I could just come up for a while Anastasia. So we can talk."

"Sure why not." I grab my bag and phone and jump out the Audi putting on the alarm, I hurry onto the sidewalk were he is awaiting me. I walk into the foyer and make my way to my humble apartment. We reach the front door and he just stands there staring over me. "I would never hurt you Ana." I look up his gray eyes, I know he is sincere but something tells me to keep my guard up. I walk forward to unlock my door to let us both in "Please Christian make yourself at home." I mutter.

He throws his jacket onto the couch and walks into the kitchen where I am filling the kettle with water. I'm looking for the teacups, I see Christian walking towards to white roses that are sitting in the vase and dumps them in the trash. "What the hell are you doing? Those were really nice" I'm annoyed, how dare he come into my home to throw away something he has no business over, especially if he thinks he can dictate my romantic life. "Anastasia. He gave you the roses didn't he?" Sitting in the barstool and has his hands folded as if I were to owe him some explanation – he looks like Ray as he does this.

"Emilio? Yes Christian there, he sent them to me." I slam my hand on the counter "I'm not having sex with him or giving him anything but a platonic relationship." Christian shakes his head. "Please Ana, avoid contact. I gave you the details. He really is the devil." I look at him, I don't really know what to say. "Thank you for your concern, but really how I chose to live my life, is no longer your business." I go towards the kettle and shut it off.

"Can I stay the night?" he asks me. My inner goddess is begging she wants some intimacy but my subconscious and me shake our heads no. "No. I'm sorry, I respect myself right now to let you come and try to wreck my brain and my heart for that matter." Truth was my body quivered and responded to the sound of his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can I change your mind?" he smiles and his eyes are lighting up to the possibility.

I smile back. "No you can't, plus I need to be in at work early, I have a book breakfast. I don't know something Jack cooked up to get me acquainted with this quarters projects."

"Ah, sounds really intriguing."

"It is. Well this is actually part of my dream job. Books. Reading them 'till my eyes hurt."

"Well. Then since you have an early day I will be going, Taylor is outside waiting for me." He walks into the living room to retrieve his jacket. "As always Miss Steele." He smiles, Christian walks over towards me and bends to kiss my cheek. I flush. "Good night Anastasia."

I open the door for him "Good night Christian" after he leaves, I lock my door and go into my room I put my hand to my cheek and hold it there and I savor the kiss he left me, it was so sweet and innocent. Taking off the dress and laying it on the back of the chair I hear the laptop "ping" I walk over and there it is. He emailed me.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Enchantment is what I seek

**Date:** June 10 2011

**To: **Anastasia Steele

There isn't anything in this world I can't give you expect for my heart, but I need to tell you that you have somehow taken it and please tell me that I have the same effect on you and I will continue to bother you. I only want to give you the world. My mother is having a masquerade charity event this Saturday. Please tell me you will escort me.

All my love

Christian

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings INC

No. I won't go. Why does he think he can just talk me into going with him, I love Christian but I cannot let him think I'm easily impressed, I will continue to live my life, he wanted a submissive I can't do that, I half assed attempted to be someone I cannot be. I am a strong woman. As I brush my teeth and get ready for bed my phone rings. It's Jose.

"Hello?"

"Ana. Are you ok? Are you still mad at me?"

"I don't know Jose. What made you think that it was ok to put those pictures of me in your art show?"

"I'm sorry. I really am if it makes you better someone bought them all."

"I know. It was Christian."

"Oh so your with him now or what?" he asks sarcastically

"Why is that any of your business? I don't have to explain shit Jose." I exclaim.

"Look Ana, I love you. I have been since I laid eyes on you. Why don't you want to give me a chance?"

I roll my eyes, what doesn't Jose understand that I don't romantically want him. I hate being mean and rude but sometimes you need to be the bitch to get the point across.

"Jose, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Why can't you get that I'm not interested in you? I don't see you as a man. I see you as a little brother or something. There was tons of girls at the art show tonight. Why not pursue them?"

"They aren't you Ana. I want to kiss you and make love to you. I want be the only man in your life." As Jose confesses his feelings, I can't help to let out a roar of laughter on the phone, till the point of tears are coming out of my eyes.

"Are you serious?" I ask laughing because I cannot help think he is being serious. Silence starts to fade the confession.

"Forget it. I guess you'll never see me more than just a friend."

"Yeah Jose. Thank you." At this point I'm a little bit annoyed and I want to end this conversation but it seems like he needs to say more.

"I'm always here Ana."

"Thanks Jose. But please no more of this, otherwise I wont be a nice. I might be forced to not want to be friends with you. I always feel some pressure from you, anyways that night at that bar when I was drunk showed me that you didn't respect me as friend or a romantic prospect. You left me alone with Christian. I barely knew him and you left me there to yack all over the ground."

He stayed silent as I said this. It was the truth; I know he wanted to be with me. He wanted there to be more between us, truth was he was an asshole. He left me with Christian to throw up and let me leave with him. If he were really my friend, he wouldn't have taken advantage in my state and try to kiss me and leave me with Christian. He would of taken me home and made sure I was okay.

"Your right. I'm sorry but I can't hold this from you anymore."

"I know Jose. I'm flattered that you feel that way, but I'm looking to be alone and be single for a while. I don't have to explain my relationships to anyone, if I want friends with many men, then I surely have the right to do it. Even Christian."

"Ok Ana. But just know I'm here. I love you, hopefully we can still try to be friends."

"Give me time, we can't exactly go back to where we were, you've opened a can of worms and we can't fix this overnight. Date a few girls and see where it goes, I'm sure I'm not going to be on your mind forever." I cradle my cell phone to my ear. "Ok Ana. I'll give you time, Good night."

"Good Night Jose."

I end the call with Jose. There maybe now I he can really understand that I really mean what I said. I don't want him lingering and thinking there is a chance. I don't even like him that way. I put my phone on the charger, turning off the lights and jump into bed. I want to sleep this night away and not relive it at all.

It's Friday, finally it's around 6:45 am, I jump out of bed and go to my closet to look for something casual to wear. I check my phone I see a text it's from Ethan. I wonder what he wants.

*Hey Ana, Can you give me a call when you get this. Ethan*

I call up Ethan. It goes straight to voicemail "Hey Ethan, its Ana. Can you call me when you get this. I just got your text." I hang up and I decided on a black and white stripped blazer with boot cut jeans and a red tank top underneath with my diamond earrings Christian gave me. My hair needs something I decide to curl the tips, and I apply my make-up and as I am doing this I realize I am changing. My looks, my attitude and presence, I'm no longer the mousy bookworm, I'm actually becoming a hottie before my very eyes.

My subconscious is looking at me and shaking her head_ "Look at what you're becoming. Your turning into those girls you despised"_ I admit I am becoming a bit more vain. I promised myself that I was going to let Christian dangle a bit and as I said I might even try out Ethan or Emilio, I'm blushing as I even think of him. Its still a little early so I decide on having a cup of tea and watching the news, my phone ring it's Ethan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ana! It's Ethan"

"What going on Ethan. I called and it went to voicemail. Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine. But I wanted to know if you were around, I'm waiting on my flight back to Seattle."

"Wow, so soon"

"Yea, Getting tired of seeing my baby sister and her new lover boy attached." I giggle I know what he meant; Kate and Ethan were at times a bit nauseating. "Okay, just let me know when you arrive, I can probably swing by and get you."

"Okay awesome. I'll call you as soon as I land."

"Alright then I talk to you soon."

"Alright Ana, Laters." I crack up laughing after hearing Ethan say that. "Whats so funny Steele?" he asks.

"Been around Elliot long enough?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, kind of clings huh?"

"Yeah big time."

"Ok Ethan, Laters." I hang up. I grab my bag and keys and head out of the door and on I'm on my way to SIP. Jumping into the car, I play my No Doubt CD and "Bathwater" starts to play, I turn it up to the highest volume and start singing, this song is totally mines and Christian's but right now he can continue to wait on me. I walk in to SIP and I see Claire "Good Morning Ana. You have another package, I signed for it and it's sitting on your desk." "Okay cool Thank you." I get to my desk there is a small box sitting on my desk I start to unwrap it and I see the cold trim writing on the box, Cartier peeks through. " I open the box and it's a diamond bracelet, it's sparkly and so pretty. There is a card and it reads

_" "You know you are in love_

_When you see the world in her eyes,_

_And her eyes everywhere in the world."_

_I look forward to hearing from you. I would love to see this on your wrist, if you decide to escort me to the masquerade this Saturday_

_All yours._

_Christian."_

Wow, I didn't know I had him that enchanted, I close the box and slip it into my purse, I go ahead and start on my reports for the day and start checking Jack's emails. My phone rings "Jack Hyde's Office, Ana Steele speaking"

"Did you get the bracelet?"

"Yes and good morning to you too."

"I'm sorry, yes good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. But I can't accept the bracelet Christian. I'm not sure if I should go with you tomorrow."

"Why not Ana?"

"Because, I'm afraid of what will happen. I don't truly trust myself around you." I mutter into the receiver, I put my hand to my forehead; I'm trying to think of a way to let him down easy.

"Anastasia. Please. Don't overthink things, please my mother expects you to be there." Oh fuck I forgot about Grace, she thinks were still together. Oh man what am I going to do. "Can I think about it Christian, let me call you back after work."

"Alright, Anastasia"

I hang up. I continue into my work and I go full force not thinking about anything but trying to finish and make a dent before I know it, its lunch time. I decide to get go grab something light since I'm in knots about giving Christian my answer, part of me would die to go just to show everyone that he's mine but my subconscious is telling me to let him hang longer. I walk into a small bistro and order a Cobb salad, as I wait with a bottle of Pellegrino I hear my name.

"Ana." I turn around and it's Emilio.

"Oh hello, what a surprise" I say surprised, I try to hid the giddy grin on my face, I honestly think this man is very handsome.

"Hello, Wow happy Friday. What are you doing here?"

"Getting my lunch, then off to my desk I go." I smile keeping my conversation light.

"Ah lovely. I'm looking for a new bartender for my club and I heard this one was the one to see about." He points his chin to my bottle "need a refill?"

"Oh no I'm fine. I'm waiting for the chef to finish my salad. I have a lot of work left to do before I clock out."

"Ana is working hard."

I smile and take another drink of my water, I'm trying to keep calm and not freak out that this man is all over me. At this point I'm happy to see the waitress arrive with my salad, bagged up and ready to go.

"Well Emilio, it was nice to see you again. Take care"

"Ana, wait. "

Oh no here it comes. I'm dreading what he is going to ask me. "Look um, I wanted to know if you can come to my club tonight, just have a drink with me."

My eyes open wider and I am amazed, He is asking me to go to his club. I'm feeling so lightheaded. I'm feeling like a siren, not sure if I should say yes or no. Christian told me to stay away from him, that he was bad news. Hmmm maybe I should tread the line and piss him off and hang with Emilio tonight.

"Sure. I can't stay to long I have work to finish before Monday." I say confidently and cool. I hold my lunch and smile; raising my eyes brow I'm sure I'm giving him a sassy look.

"Wonderful. Do you need a driver or shall I pick you up." He asks me.

"I think I should drive there. Please do not make a fuss over me."

"Alright it's settled. Your name is going to be on the guest list and please when you get there everything you would like is on me." He smiles and tips his head down. "Until tonight Ana."

I smile "Ok, then until then." I walk around of the restaurant and rush down the street to make it back to SIP. I arrive into the foyer and Claire is smiling a huge grin to me. "You have a special delivery in your office." "Okay. Is it big?" she giggles and takes a sip from her bottled water. "Yea, you could say that." I walk away and head into my office and there he is. It's Christian.

"Hello Anastasia." He says coolly

"Hello Christians." I mutter I place my lunch onto my desk and sit down. "Please take a seat. I have a few more minutes to kill before lunch is over."

"I've come to see if you have made up your mind." He leans into the chair and runs his thumb along his chin. "I cannot wait for you all day."

"I'm sure you would have been fine."

"Anastasia, please don't be this way." He pleads with me

"What way? This is me standing my ground you tell me you love me. Then you lie about loving me and then you confess it again. I never know where I am with you. I don't have time for CEO's who make personal lunch visits."

"Is that why you been pushing me away? Because you think I'm indecisive about my feelings for you?" He glares hard at me and his eyes are eager for my answer.

"That's partly it, but its like you want me there and here and everywhere. You want me as your sub and then you want me as your girlfriend. Make up your mind. Plus I don't think there is room in your heart for me." I lean into my lunch and take a bite; I push it forward and offer it to Christian. He puts his hand up to indicate he wasn't hungry "No there is. "

"Then why all these games?" I ask softly ask I stare at this man who is becoming soft in my eyes, I can see him becoming someone else, it's a slow change.

"No games. I want you."

I take in a deep breath "Look Christian it isn't a game with me. I have real feelings, I cry and hurt but I'm not a doormat. You have Elena in you're life and until she gone and I mean gone from your life. I can't be with you nor have your company." I lower my head down and I'm trying to hold my tears because its what I'm feeling. Elena comes with him and I seen already how she twists and turns his life and situations to benefit herself.

He gets up from his seat. "If that's you want it. Then fine have it your way."

I dig into my purse and throw the bracelet at him "Here I don't need it, maybe you can take Mrs. Robinson to the ball."

He holds the box and puts it back on my desk and leaves quietly. He walked out and didn't say a word to me. I can't believe this, I feel very charged and empowered right now. I put my lunch into the fridge in our staff kitchen, I see Jack coming towards me. "Hey Ana. I seen your boyfriend was here. Was he sending you all those flowers? I sigh "Yea unfortunately"

"What did he do? Did he cheat or something?"

"No he didn't. He just likes to be over the top"

"I don't know if I didn't know any better, I say that man is in love with you." Jack smiles and walks into his office, is it really that obvious? Even my boss can see it. Then why cant we just make this work. My sub conscious appears _"You know why Ana. It's you, you dropped you panties to a man who swooned you now he trails like a puppy. Seattle is watching him closely either put him out his misery or be the one he wants"_ she's right she is sitting there shaking her head in disapproval of me.

It's five thirty. I pack up my files and head down to the copier and make extra files. When I realize need to be outta here if I am going to meet Emilio. Grabbing all my things, I grab my coat and jump into my car and dash on home. I get home we have no messages and I jump into the shower and wash my body, as I am washing my hair relaxing and unwinding my buzzer is going off.

I'm not going to rush my shower for whatever is there. I finish up and go into my room to find an outfit for tonight. And the buzzer is still going off; I roll my eyes throw on my robe and walk to the intercom "Yes?" with an annoyed attitude. "Anastasia, I been calling you and buzzing you for 30 minutes let me in." Christian is demanding through the intercom. "No. I'm busy and I have leave in a few hours."

"So help me Anastasia." His voice is growing more annoyed and perturbed

"Too bad. I'm busy" I release the button and in my kitchen I grab a beer and drink it to unwind. How dare. He thinks he can come to my house demand to for me to comply after I have already dismissed him. I walk into my room and sit at the vanity, as I'm styling my hair and applying my make-up, I hear a thumping noise. "ANASTASIA! OPEN THIS DOOR." It's Christian banging on my door. What the hell? He is doing too much. I run towards the front door, open it and there he is, he is standing in his black military jacket, white tee and dark blue jeans and converse.

"What the hell Christian?" I pull him in my apartment by his jacket. I close the door behind him and shove him. "Are you really serious? Why are you acting like this?" I look up and him and his chest is going up and down pretty quickly and I see fire in his eyes. I shake my head and walk into my room and check my phone to see maybe he might of called me. No, no missed calls from him so what does he want?

Christian walks into my room and sits on my bed and is staring at me and I at him. I'm not sure if I should speak so I continue by sitting at my vanity table and continue to apply my make-up. "Where are you going?" he asks firmly.

I suck in my cheeks and apply my blush and act like I'm ignoring his question. "I'm going out for a quick drink. I don't see the big deal." As I'm reaching for my lip liner, Christian opens his mouth. "It's a big a deal. I heard you were going to Emilio's club." I turn to look at him, "I don't know where you are getting your information, but you and I are no longer together. Keyword here is relationship. There isn't one." I don't like that he thinks he can still be a superhero and hover and keep tabs on me especially when we aren't together.

"Anastasia. I told you he was trouble."

I nod. "It's not a date or anything it's one drink. He wants me to test out the bartenders drinks that he just hired." I walk towards the closet and choose "the little black dress" and I lay it on the chair and grab some black heels and the pearl necklace Emilio gave me. It's not really a lie, but still I'm free to go out.

"I'm sure he told you that, to get you to spend time with him." Christian muttered.

"Well whatever the point is I'm grown." I stare back him harder to make sure I'm getting this point across to him.

"Leila told me." He muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Leila told you what?" I asked him, I turn my chair to face him. "She told me Emilio was going to pursue you" he stares at me with his grey eyes. I'm not sure what to think, now I'm even more upset he is talking to his exes this is not a good sign.

"The reason I flew back from Georgia was, Leila tried to commit suicide in my apartment. But she was also seeing Emilio at the time. He is her new Dom now. But she is a wild one, a free spirit and he does not do well with those for the time being that she is with him he has her in devices I can only dream to have you in." I stare at him in shock "Give me a break, you expect me to believe that Leila really gives a shit."

"I find it hard to believe as well but she seen you at the steakhouse and the bistro today. She has accompanied him both times. She knows who you are. She has seen your picture in the paper and Elena has rubbed salt in her wounds about you being the one I'm giving more" He looks at my and I turn my head because I cannot stand it, I don't need him to be my knight and save me.

"Thank you Christian but I'm a big girl." I grab my dress and walk to the bathroom and put it on and as I walk into my bedroom to grab my shoes and necklace I see him still sitting on the bed staring at me, his eyes follow my every move. As I sit back at my vanity and I apply my lipstick and eyeliner, his hands I start to feel him grabbing my arms and turns me around to face him.

"Anastasia, what the hell must I do to have you? My heart cannot deny you anymore; I sit and tell you that Emilio is the devil himself, yet you defy me. Why?" he is staring at me with his lustful grey eyes and I stare back at him. "Its over Christian. Please understand charm, money and being a hero, isn't going to keep me with you." He is still looking at me "Ana, please don't do this."

"Christian this isn't something I care to continue, I'm late as it is and I am going out." I push my body away from his grip and grab my purse and leave my house, for all I care Christian seems to know all about my life, he can sit there and wait for all I care. I jump into my Audi and drive away into the darkness looking for my independence to start.

I pull into the parking lot and I stare at the cement wall. Maybe I shouldn't go and met Emilio. I still have time to go back and hit the road to some other spot. Thoughts are racing in my mind and my heart is beating so fast that I'm trying to control my breath, why must these men make me crazy. I get out of the car and close the door, one more deep breath and as I make my way to the club entrance I see a really long line, full of vibrant young adults.

I walk up to the big guy with the clipboard "Hi, um my name is Ana Steele, I'm on the guest list." As he looks on the clipboard, he looks at me "Ok, go in." he lifts the velvet rope and allows me access into the club. I walk into the club and I see there is women and men dressed up to impress, I see sparkles from the glare of diamonds off the girls earrings, I smell cologne from men who brush their shoulders to mine as I'm making my way, I find a spot at the bar unoccupied and I take a seat on a stool and just watch all the action as people are dancing, lights are moving all around but I cannot see identities just a blur of smiles.

"Ana?" I hear my name shouted I see a young girl who looks just like me, but she looks sad. The expression on her face makes her look tired, she has a polite tone and I thought she would get nasty at me for being an acquaintance of Emilio, she is wearing a sapphire silk top that is meant to make make shoulders long and skinny from the sides and she has on a gold necklace with lop sided shapes and a pair of black slacks with blue Christian Louboutins, her hair is brown and slick and clean in a perfect bun with those hair chopstick making her look very sleek. I still no idea who she was I smiled and responded to the mystery woman "Yes. I'm Ana".

"Of course I'm Leila, Mr. Cortez's friend. Please he has been expecting you and I am to show you to the VIP lounge and keep you company." I looked at her and the tone she took to talking to me was sort of robotic and polite. She was very clipped to her conversation. I still had time to run back to the car and home, but if I made it this far I might as well bite the bullet. "So Leila. I understand you talked to Christian about my association with Emilio?" She looked me if as if I said something offensive. "You mean master?" "Master? Don't you call him Christian or Mr. Grey?" "No, not since the first time we met."

I was surprised to hear this from her "Ok then master. Why did you call him?" she looked at me with a glimmer of hope. "I called master. It was I who called him. Why I did it, I don't know. Maybe because he thinks of you differently then other girls." I raise my eyebrow at her "What do you mean?"

She sighs "I mean, if he really didn't care he wouldn't have forbidden you from talking to Mr. Cortez. I have my own problems and I honestly love him, but he does not love me. I live this life as a sub to find a purpose of being wanted. I don't want that when I go home. I desire and want to feel love but it isn't possible." As were walking we stop in front of two large doors that are painted blue. We walk in and there was low lighting and 2 small bars on each side of the room.

We approach the first bar and Leila speaks "Gin and Tonic please. Ana do you want a drink. After all that's why you are here?" she looks at me throwing me a warning with her eyes. "Yes a Gin martini please, very dry" our drinks are placed on the bar and Leila grabs them both "Follow me." We head back to another door and walk through and we finally enter smaller room resembling a den.

"Mr. Cortez is going to be here any minute." She passes me my martini and I take a small sip before she looks back at me and talks "I called him because I care. I attempted to take my life for master until he told me he was done with me for good. I snuck into Escala one night and there you were laying in his arms. You both looked like you fit together." I was shocked to hear this girl had spied on me and Christian "Why Leila?" she twirled her glass

"Because we do stupid things for love." She looked at the door and around the room she whispered, "Emilio is going to try and befriend you. He knows you are introduced into the lifestyle we all share, he is going to try to have you as one of the 7." "Do me a favor. Stop being so flirty with him and learn to not be eager to his words. He gets turned on and he will play mind games with you. He uses us for sex and torture; we are not even being used by him."

"Are you a prostitute?" I asked her quietly. "No I am not but I don't have a voice." I looked at her "Leila if you don't want to do it no one is making you stay." She is a grown woman, in my mind is she that stupid, she must have low self-esteem and as if she heard my thoughts she responded "He knows the weak and likes the ones who are eager to receive love."

The door opens and I see Emilio in his suit, its black along with the same shade of sapphire blue that Leila is wearing, I smell his cologne from where I'm sitting. As I sipped my martini, Emilio looked at me like a tiger in about to pounce on his prey. "Ah, Good Evening Miss Ana."

As I stood up to greet him and shake his hand, he comes closer to grab my hand and place a unwanted kiss on my hand "Welcome. How do you like it so far?" I smile. "This is something very different from any nightclub I've been to." Emilio looks back at me "I see you have a drink in your hand, let me escort you to the bar for a fresh drink." He grabs my martini and sets it on the glass table near by and glances at Leila with his eyes, its dark and hard, she looks down and she does it, I see some of her spirit die.

Walking along side Emilio to the bar felt awkward and not natural, nothing like when I'm in the company of Christian. Seems like I am forced here but I'm not. I don't understand why I even came here tonight. "Ana, This is Phil. Tell him your pleasure." I smile at the bartender who looks eager to please me only because I know he is on a trial run tonight and I'm sure how his fate is in my hands. "A gin martini please, very dry." He nods.

"Gin Martini. Hmmm interesting. You like clean cool drinks?" Emilio asks me "Yes, I'm not much for the fruity, girly drinks. I've never been a drinker so I order what I know." He smiles at me and Phil sets my martini on the bar. "Thank you." I pick up the drink and start to sip. "What do you think?"

"I think, it's very good. Not everyone can make a drink dry like this." I raise my glass to Phil to show my regards. "Tell me Ana, you like to dance?" I almost spit what I have remaining in my mouth "No, I don't dance. I look like a fool and I'd embarrass myself." "Nonsense, come dance with me." Emilio extends his hand out to try to persuade me to dance, I smile and I shake my head no. He is smiling at me trying to encourage me to go on the dance floor.

"Come on, just a dance." I look at him and his eyes, he leads me on the crowd and the lights start flashing everywhere, the glare of the reds and pinks and blues and the sparkles from the disco ball have everyone in a daze. The hypnotic beat is taking over now, I see couples grinding to the beat, its sexual and it flows with the crowd you can feel it. Emilio has his hands on my waist and I'm starting to feel a little free,

I recognize the beat; I heard it when I first danced with Christian. The night I got drunk and was stalked. "You like the song Ana?" I turn around and I nod "Yes, who is it?" "It's the xx. The song is called the intro. I'm looking to booking them in a few weeks to perform." I nod at him, I didn't need to be impressed, I starting to feel guilty and looking around this was not my scene. Emilio was trying to pull my in closer by the inch and I wasn't feeling him.

"Um, I think I should go. I need to pick up a friend in the morning from the airport." He looks at me with dark brown eyes. "Ana we need to talk. I have a proposition for you." I nod at him, he guides me by him arm and leads me up some spiral stairs, what seems like an office. "Please sit." I sit. "Ana I'm a man of wealth, class and desire." With a quizzical look I stare at him, I have no idea what he is talking about. "Look, I know you already know that I'm a dominator or as you may know a master." Oh no I don't like where this is heading, I feel stupid in my skin, Christian was right, Emilio is taking a stab at me.

"I'm sorry Emilio, if you have the wrong impression. But I'm not a sub. Well not anymore. Its something that I couldn't perform dutifully." Well I hope I'm being clear to him. At this point I want to jet from his office and into my car. "I understand, I was under the impression you were with Mr. Grey for a while. Tell me what you did?"

"I'm sorry but I'm in no position to talk about a social life I had with Mr. Grey." I cannot believe what he is asking me, my subconscious is slapping my head and stomping her foot _"What the hell is the matter with you Steele? Christian fuckin warned you."_ I lowered my head because I knew what my subconscious was telling me was true and Leila tried to scare me off I though I could be brave and face a beast.

"Ok Ana. Weather you care or not. You've been labeled a submissive, Mr. Grey took you to the loft and others got a glimpse of you the blue eyed and chestnut hair goddess. Where do you think I found Leila? She was Christians too you know." I shook my head played stupid "No I wasn't aware." "Look I want you. I can make your sexual desires and dreams come true." My eyes bulge from my head

"I'm sorry Emilio, I'm not sure what you think I am. But I am a lady and I don't talk like that." His evil grin starts to show on his face "Like what? Please I'm sure Christian has said worse. We are from the same garden."

"Christian never talked to me about sex. We are just associates from work." It's a half lie. He did buy SIP. Christian is my boss. But why is it his business if Christian took my virginity and if I were his sub in training? Emilio slams his hand on his desk. "That is enough!" he roars at me, he walks around the desk briskly and with his thumb and fingers, he grasps my lower face by the chin. "Look you little bitch. Don't toy with me. I want you and I will have you."

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yell at him, I push the mousy man back and his personality is what scares me, I am taller and I will kick his ass if needed. "Don't talk to me that way. Thank you for the drinks. But I must be going" I open my purse and leave forty dollars "Send my best to Phil." As I am walking out of the office I feel his hand pull my shoulder back "Not so fast."

"Please get your hand off me." I am trying to stay firm with this man. "I just told you Ana, I will have you. I'm sure Christian will have no problem seeing a fine dame as you being molded into a model woman. Polite, quiet and poised. Broken spirits are my specialty." "I'm not interested. Thank you for the offer. I need to be going." I hear him saying something but I don't care to turn around and put more energy into his stupid requests.

Walking out of the club, the cold air hits my face and I start walking to my car. I hear clicks of high heels behind my and as I walk further up, it seems the clicks sound faster until I hear Leila's voice. "Hey. Wait!" I stop on the sidewalk. And she is catching up with me. She has a lit cigarette resting on her full lips. She removes it with her fingers and blows out a sexy stream of white smoke. "What did he say?" "He wants me to be his new sub." "And what did you say?" I see her eyes can ready my body and she scans my eyes. "I told him I wasn't interested. I was never a sub to begin with." "Please, sweetheart. You better run out of Seattle while you can." He can take you for a power exchange until you break."

"Is that how he got you?" she shook her head "No. I was weak. And also he likes what Master Grey likes. The new girl now, I think you met her Gwen. She was wild and spirited. Until he broke her in a power exchange, now she is one his lap pets." Leila smiled at me "Well whatever you're the dumb one who came and thought to make Christian jealous, he never will be a one woman show."

She flicks her cigarette at the ground "Good night Miss Steele." Leila turns around and goes back into the club, I'm afraid now to go home. I hop into my Audi and drive out of the parking lot and drive into glittery lights of traffic. I'm driving in silence and looking for my street to turn, my cell starts to ring. "Hello?"

"Ana it's Ethan, I just landed can you swing and pick me up?" the sound of Ethan's voice sounds so great, its actually making me less nervous. "Yea, sure let me cut through the traffic and I'll try to be there in about 20 minutes." "Ok cool, Steele." I hang up my phone and throw in my bag. I drive into the traffic to go pick up Ethan.

As I arrive at the pick up terminal at Sea-Tac and I'm looking for Ethan. I honk my horn at him as soon as I see him; I get out and open the trunk. "Hey Ana!" he kisses me quick on the cheek. "What's going on?" "Let's get out of the rain and home. We'll talk on the way" I slam my trunk and hop back into the SUV. I start to pull into traffic and trying to keep my head clear of what happened tonight. I just need to forget. "So Steele, your all dressed what you do tonight?" I smiled at him "I had a work thing. I'm just glad you called me before I started to go home" "Oh".

"No biggie. Please I was already leaving when you called me." I grab his hand to reassure him. "So why the early home coming?" "Oh, just got boring, you been to one resort on the island you been to them all." I smiled; I never left the US so I wouldn't know. Ethan holds my hand as we are cruising into the night. "Any alcohol at the apartment Ana?" "Um I don't think so, maybe some stale wine. But I need to stop anyways. No milk. I need some vodka anyways."

After a quick trip to the market, I picked up a few essentials I needed. As I parked my car, I popped my trunk so Ethan can grab his bags. We run in the foyer of our building and up the stairs we climb. Reaching the front I fumbled with my keys and trying to unlock the door, my nerves just jittered. I was still in shock about what happened at the club between Emilio and me. Christian as always interfering, he knew and I just blew him off. "Here Steele let me help." Ethan brushes pass me and opens the door "There. Its open" "Thanks."

We walk in the apartment and I throw my purse on the counter and start putting all the stuff away "Wow! Now dad did great by you guys. We live in the heart of the action huh?" "Yea I like the location, my job is a few blocks away" "That's cool. I need to enroll in school. Time to be serious" we both laugh together because for the past year since he graduated college he has been saying that he needs to be serious.

"Come one Ethan let me show you your room." I walk him into the bedroom next to mine, Kate and me set it up that way, so he wouldn't hear his sister's midnight suitors. "Pretty kick ass. I like very spacious." He throws his stuff into the room "I need to go bed shopping." "Oh if you want you can sleep in Kate's room or on the sofa. I'm sure she wont mind." I walk into my room and turn on the light. I see Christian asleep on my bed;

Oh my, he is sleeping on my bed what the hell? I take off my shoes and walk over and see him in restful sleep, I tap his shoulder "Um. Christian. Wake up." He rolls over and I look at him and he looks at me "Well Miss Steele, your back early."

"Ok why did you stay?" I close my door, last thing I need is Ethan to hear my business with Christian "To see if I needed to rescue you" he sits up on my bed and he stares at me with hungry eyes, oh no I just got rid of one monster, I can't deal with this obsessed guy just yet. "I'm fine Christian" "Not according to Leila, She said Emilio was pretty pissed" "Wait, Why are you even talking to her? If she is your ex sub, she is like your ex girlfriend. What the hell and my dumb ass is listening to you, plead to have my heart. Kiss my ass Christian." I throw my pearls on my dresser and open my drawer to find sweatpants and a shirt.

"Look Leila doesn't really want Emilio taking anymore subs. She want wants to be his favorite right now." "This is all really fucked up. I just wanted a normal relationship. Flowers, Candy and a movie night with dinner. Getting to complicated." I leave my room with my clothes and hit the bathroom and change. I look in the mirror what am I becoming some hot steak to be tried. I'm not the one. I walk out and into the kitchen where I see my bottle of vodka. I pour some into a large glass and drink it all to there is nothing on the bottom.

I walk into my bedroom and Christian is still there "Look, Ethan is here. I just picked him up from the airport and I think you should go." "No. I'm staying" "Why?" "Because you are stubborn and you are in a world of shit. Emilio has called open season on you and he thinks he is going to have what is mine."

"Christian. What the hell? I'm not a car, I'm not a toy." "What did you exactly tell him?" "I told him, I knew you from work and we were nothing more than friends and he was pretty rude kept asking me about sex between us and I just told him I never had sex with you." "Look, I'm going to keep you away from the asshole. I'm going to tell him you are a romantic prospect." "Christian, Look this guy looks harmless. Its just his ego that scares me and I think I can deal." "Yes you say that now and you'll end up in chains and living your life at his beck and call"

"I told you Anastasia not to get involved with this fuckin loser, and you didn't listen. Leila called me because one she doesn't like you, sorry Ana but her feelings not mine." "I'm sure her calling you because she is so concerned. I know she wants you too. She still calls you mater. Her eyes have that lovesick look. She spied on us!"

"I know of her spying. She is in therapy but she is relapsing to her obsessive pattern by being with Mr. Cortez." "You know what Ana. Do what you want. I'm throwing myself at you." I look at Christian, I hold back tears and I don't want to cry. I walk up to him and kiss him on the lips "I know but it's hard. Please I'm trying to have a backbone and have respect for myself. What do I do now?"

"You can start by kissing me again." He leans into my lips and parting them with his tongue so slow and sensual, I throw my arms around him and I grab his head and pull it towards me. Kissing him is always some sort of art and to me and I'm in heaven. I've craved his taste for the longest. "You were drinking Ana?" "I just had a quick drink before I came in." I can feel my wall lower; the vodka is lowering my inhibitions. My guard is off and my subconscious is asleep. I stare into his eyes "Anastasia you drive me crazy."

"As do you Mr. Grey" he picks me up and lays me on the bed, he get on top and pulls my shirt off and I am in a bra. "Miss Steele. You look beautiful" he makes his move by running his lips all over my breasts, he frees them but pulling them out and starts to suckle on my nipples with all the emotion built in my body I begin to cry. Its not out of frustrations but because I need him, I can't deny Christian

"Ana, I need you. Let's get lost in one another." I nod my head at him "Christian. Once we start this, I'm not sure if I can still be us" "Let's not think about it" He starts to kiss me. I'm connecting to him; I can feel his erection on my leg. "Are you still on the pill?" I nod. "Yes" he stands up and throws his clothes to the floor and he is now naked looking at me, he pulls my sweats down. Taking nips at my legs working his way up to the apex of my thighs, my breath quickens. I'm staring at the ceiling; he inserts his finger inside, I moan so softly I turn my head to the side. "Mine" he says and he continues to make me quiver at the movement his tongue is making. "Yes yours" I pant back to him.

He crawls back up and inserts his throbbing erection inside me, "ahhh fuck Ana." He grits through his teeth, he is making the bed move up and down slamming into me "Tell me you belong to me." Oh this feels so great, I'll tell him anything "I belong to you Christian. Only you." We are in tune with each other, I feel him. My hand rests firmly on his shoulders since I cannot touch him.

He collapses on me "Fuck Ana." He bites my ear lobe. I smile. I jump under the quilt, I feel shy around him. I glance at my alarm clock and see that it is already one in the morning "I think we should sleep Ana." "I'm not really in the mood to sleep." I turn over to face him "We should talk about this." "What's there to talk about?" he looks into my eyes "I need to know, what is this? What does this mean? Are we together again?" he smiles like someone who knows they are up to no good "That is Anastasia. If you'll have me. Can we try it?" I sit up in bed and look down in his face "What will I do about Emilio. Leila told me to leave town." "Let's not worry about him, worry about you and me."

"Yes. Let's try."

"Good. I can now give you something." As he leans over the bed look through pockets "Please Christian no more gifts. I'm already too spoiled by you." He hands a small square box. "Not spoiled enough." I smile coolly, I open the box and I lift it up it's a small locket. Very beautiful, it looks vintage. "Thank Christian it's beautiful." I give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Open it" and I open it I hear a sweet melody. I love it. "What's that song?" "Its called once upon a December. From this movie my mom and dad took us to go see. It was Anastasia."

My eyes twinkled at him "Thank you its really lovely." I place it on my nightstand and turn the lights off. "Sleep now, Miss Steele" I close my eyes but my body doesn't let me sleep. I peer our window and I see the moon and grey clouds. Leila's words haunt me "Get out of Seattle why you can." If I didn't listen, I'd end up Emilio's slave and an escort.

I lay back in bed and all I can see is me in darkness, trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9 (fixed)

**Ok Thank you to those who have written me and told me my chapter didn't make sense. It seems my kids where hitting the keyboard and things got messed up. I also made it more understanding. SO I do apologize if you felt lost for a moment. From here and out. It will get darker. It will contain a lot more sex and violence.**

**Thanks to you guys that have stuck by my story and think it's original. Enjoy the Fixed Chapter.**

* * *

As I woke up, I seen it was a bit dark out still, I turn on my side and see it's Christian. God this man is so handsome. His hand is tucked under my pillow and his left arm is draped on my waist. I gently pick up his arm and set on the bed, I slip from under my blankets and make my way to grab my robe lying on the ground. It's seven a.m. I rub my face and tip toe out of my room and there I look back and see Christian asleep so quietly, I guess I leave him be. I walk out and make my way into the kitchen, I see Ethan sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning Ana". I don't know why I feel shy.

"Hey, good morning Ethan." as I grab a bowl of Chex and pull up a chair. "So I'm guessing you had company." I nodded

"Yea, Christian was here waiting on me as I went out." Ethan continued to drink his cup of coffee and read the paper

"So what's going with you two? Dating or what?" I look up at Ethan "I'm not sure, where we are on the level. But for now it's safe to say he is pursuing me" I gave him a reassuring smile that it was ok

"Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to back off." Looking at Ethan I could see he was hurt. "I'm sorry Ethan, I like you but you never asked me out and I always assumed you thought of me as mousy and boring."

"No Ana. I didn't see you that way." Ethan got up from his seat and pushed in his chair, he turned to look at me "Have a good day." Ethan heads for the front door and leaves. I look into my cereal bowl dumbfounded, I feel like I got slapped with a confession. As I get up and turn I see Christian standing at the hallway entrance "Good morning Christian" he walks towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, I hope I wasn't interrupting" he mutters, I look at him in a daze

"No, everything is great. Hungry? Coffee?" I stand to my feet in a hurry and scatter into the kitchen look for a pan to start on some breakfast.

"Coffee please. I heard it. Ethan is in love with you, not that I blame him." Christian says in a low voice.

"Its fine. Were just friends, but tell me Christian, where does this go?" I turn my eyes and look at him. He is standing in his black Calvin Klein boxers and white tee.

"Where does what go?"he asks.

"This" I exclaim to him handing him a coffee cup a bit forcefully "Where do we go from here. Last night was amazing but where does it lead; it doesn't change anything between us. I feel dumb for letting my guard down."

He sips his coffee and walks towards me and starts to wrap his arms around my waist "No, please don't be sorry. I wanted this I needed it." He confesses, I look up and I see a piece of hair just dangle onto his forehead, with my finger, I lightly swoop it back into place.

"I need a title. Am I still your _friend _or girlfriend? Cortez is after me and I feel stupid for rushing to him to make you hurt. I'm sorry Christian. We didn't talk last night and now I don't know." Still looking up into his eyes, I want him. I need him. It feels like eternity as I await his response to me.

"We will try. Girlfriend. I like that." He smiles and leans down to kiss my eager lips.

I am a little hesitant to kiss back since I didn't brush my teeth yet, but that doesn't stop him. He parts my mouth with his tongue, making the hair stand up on my neck. He moves his hand under my shirt and pulls at my nipple, I groan into his mouth "Ahhhh." Christian pulls away to smile as he is still pinching my nipples. "So firm and hard, I wonder if the rest of you is ready." He grabs my waist and sits me on top of the kitchen island.

Christian pulls my sweats down and lays my back; all I see now is the ceiling. He makes way into me with his finger "Oh yes babe, you are so ready. But I'm hungry for something else this morning." He kisses my stomach and makes small bites, I close my eyes, I feel so sensual to feel him all over me, his mouth makes its way down to my hungry peak. My buds start to stand so hard I can feel them through my shirt.

He makes me melt as he does this. My toes curl and I start to unwind, I feel myself going to release. "Oh no, I want to feel this myself." Christian groans, as he moves away and pulls his boxers down, his erection springs and he grabs it and starts move inside "Oh fuck." He hisses through his teeth, this feels so good "Ana, you are so wet, I wants you to come with me." Holy shit I can't. I try to move head and hide from his stare; he moves my head back "Look at me." I feel his hands riding up my sides and he slides into me making feel hot all over. I start to feel my breath quicken. He pulls me closer and I feel him throbbing.

"Christian, I'm coming." And quickly he's starting to find that spot.

"Oh fuck Ana, I'm coming too." he's growls these words into my ear.

And together we both release and I feel him twitching, I don't give a shit if he doesn't like being touched, I pull him closer inside me and run my fingers and hands all over his back. Its like magnet, I'm drawn sexually to him and I have energy to burst but only for him. He goes to kiss my full lips I feel my chest with heat and my face is flushed. I feel embarrassed to look at him. I get up from the island and make my way into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower Christian." he smiles at me.

"Can I join you?" he asks

I giggle "I would prefer to shower alone this morning."

"Suit yourself." as he backs away from me and goes into my room.

I close the door, as I run the water I look into the mirror, I feel his secretion running down my leg and I hear my subconscious _"Well look at you now. Can you be in the same room with him and not fuck him."_ "SHUT UP!" I scream and I throw some bottles off the rack. I hear knocking

"Ana, are you alright." I didn't answer him.

I just jumped in the shower, and start to wash away the lovemaking, I wash away all the fear I was experiencing. I hear the bathroom door open

"Ana! Are you alright?" I look out of the shower door

"I would like privacy Grey." I mutter to him.

He looks at me puzzled "I heard you scream."

"Oh that. Water was too hot." I respond, I give him a quick smile to assure him that's all it was.

I shake my head and go back to the water I was eager feel, to cleanse me of all the choices I made, of all the words I said. I close my eyes and I just relive the moments and I'm afraid for Christian but more so for myself. Grabbing a towel of the rack I wrap up my body I see Christian standing outside the door

"Um hello?" I smile at him.

"Come on Ana, we need to talk" he walks with me to my room and sits on my bed

"What's wrong?" he holds my hand and I look down, I don't feel like I have the right words to explain and I also have had bad luck with Christian. I got slapped the last time.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that Emilio will come after me. I'm scared for you that he will hurt you." I lunge myself at him and force a hug on him, I slowly feel his soft hands run down my back.

"It's all right Ana. Look I can fend for myself just fine. Its you I worry about." I find a spot on my bed to look down at as he is trying to comfort me.

"Ana. Why did you touch me? I told you it was a hard limit for me." I looked at his eyes.

"Because, I needed to feel you. I don't like feeling restricted from you." He shakes his head

"I understand you feeling like you need to feel me, but I've told you it's hard and please I don't want to ask you not to do it again."

"Why? Tell me please." I plead with him

"No Ana. This is old news for me. My own mother doesn't even touch, so don't feel like I'm excluding you only." He explains, I get off my bed.

"But you let that bitch Mrs. Robinson touch you." Oh my god, I don't even know where that came from. I sit at the vanity and I see him fuming and his eyes bulge.

"Ana what the fuck! You make it really hard for me to be open with you and you are being so goddamn judgmental."

"Well Christian what the fuck, this relationship not normal. I'm not allowed to talk about you, since I signed that NDA and I can't touch you. It's bullshit!" he looks at me with a smile

"What the hell is so funny?" I ask

"You." He walks over to me "Anastasia. This relationship is far from normal. But let's try it. Are you so scared to feel what I have to offer to you?"

"No, it's just annoying that it's trying and I don't like feeling like a kid and you my dad. It's wrong on many levels."

"Tell you what Ms. Steele. Tonight is my mother and fathers charity benefit for the families and victims of drug abuse. Will you please escort me?"

"I would love to but I have nothing to wear."

Christian gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hurry up and get dress we are off into the city to find something to wear."

I quickly run and grab some jeans, my converse and shirt. Christian is off in the living room, I hear him on the phone I suppose with Taylor. I brush my hair and put it into a quick ponytail. I am dressed and ready and make my way into the living room on his blackberry

"Taylor, is it all set? Ok Good." He looks and me and smiles "Let's go."

We make our way outside and I see Taylor on the cub with the door opened

"Miss Steele" I smile and nod

"Taylor" and Christian slides in next to me

"Ok Ana, you are going to go find a dress for tonight. All the stores have my information so don't hesitate or settle on something you don't like. Get everything that you want."

"Christian, aren't you coming with me?" I ask

"No, I need to go home and shower and work on some stuff, Taylor will be escorting you to the stores." he grabs my hand and runs his fingers on my knuckles.

I look out the window and I see buildings and shops blurring in my window and we pass people busy on a Saturday morning and in the back of my mind I was still afraid the shadows, afraid that Emilio would hurt me or attack me. I felt shivers up my back, I stare forward.

Christian is looking back at me "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm just scared it is all." I respond.

"Ana. There isn't anything for you to worry about."

"Yes I'm afraid that Emilio with pop out of a corner or clothing rack. Gosh I must sound really juvenile" Christian rubs my back and leans in and leaves a feathery kiss on the corner of my jaw

"Yes, but it kind of pleases me. I've told you once and you disobeyed. Just like a child getting into trouble and now needs help and protection. Luckily Ana, I won't let the son of a bitch lay a hand on you."

"Christian am I ever going to hear the end of this. I'm starting to think you are enjoying the fact and the situation of "_I told you so"._"

"Eventually." He smiles and he flicks the little ball on his blackberry and scrolling through his emails and all I can do at the moment is stare up at the ceiling of the SUV to kill time.

"Here we are." Both Taylor and Christian get out of the SUV and Taylor opens the door for me and Christian is walking to another town car.

"Ok Ana, Please pick out something you like, along with shoes and whatever else you would like." He leans down and leaves a kiss on my lips as to seal the deal.

"Spend my money." He smiles and I smile back give him a goofy wave. I see a smile crack and he is gone in a flash.

"Ready Miss Steele?" Taylor asks me

"Yes let's do this." Taylor walks along side me and guides me into the Neiman Marcus as we walk in through the backdoor we see two young ladies in designer skirts and blouses.

"Hello Miss Steele" the blonde on the left addresses me.

"Hi I am Angela and this here is my assistant Mona. We are here to help your trip go easy and hassle free. Need sizes or colors or anything altered we can do that."

"Oh wow, thank you. Nice to meet you." I smile at the ladies who are eager to jump on my hand and foot to help me. As the push me through the doorways I see that a space and been roped off for me and I see a chair and a binder as I walked to sit down and I skimmed through the photos of all the options I have. I see a shadow behind me and I turn around it was Leila.

"Oh hello darling, I thought that was you." She smiled at me "Hello Taylor!" Taylor nodded at Leila

"Rude, he probably doesn't want you talking to me." And she hangs near me

"Um I'm not sure but what's up" I ask her.

"Well, I thought you should know that Emilio would be quite forgiving to you if you decide to come back, he won't be so hard on you." Leila looked at me with fire in here eyes.

"Look Leila. I'm sorry but I didn't give Emilio any indication that I wanted to be with him, anyways I have a boyfriend."

Leila laughed "Really? Emilio is going to have fun trying to put the poor bastard in a hole. What his name?" I stood up to face this vindictive bitch; I knew she had alternative motives.

"None of your fucking business." I hiss at her

"Oh Meow! Naughty mouth to have in a sacred place." She glares at me and looks at my neck.

"Where the hell did you get that" She reaches as fast as a cat and pulls the chain out of my cardigan. Oh shit, my locket.

"I seen this before, it's Christians. Why do you have it?" I snatch it back from her palm.

"Because its mine Leila." I stare at her. I am scared shitless that she is going to pounce on me.

"Oh its yours?" she responds with a sarcastic dripping response I just want to slap this bitch into the counter.

"Yes. It's mine. Christian gave it to me." Leila's eyes got smaller as I responded."Christian is my boyfriend." I think that's all it took and she stormed away from me.

"We'll see how soon he is. Emilio will not like that." She stomped away in her Jimmy Choos. I stand firm and I watch her walk away. Why is she so pissed about me having this locket? I feel in my bones she is up to something I just feel out my element here, I'm not as sophisticated and groomed as the ladies that walk the marble in Neiman Marcus.

Taylor now has Christian along side him. "Ana what the fuck is going on? Taylor said Leila was here?"

"Yes, Christian she seen my locket and got pissed. What is the big deal?" Christian sat beside me

"Did you find a dress?" he asked

"No, Leila came over here. Anyways I think she is up to something. She is playing some cat and mouse game."

"Fuck her." He says as he rolls his eyes.

"Christian, please let's just go." I beg him, but he sits and grasps my hand

"No, I have nothing to be afraid of and neither should you." I know in my heart he was right.

"So what I have to let this roll off my back and continue my day?" Christian laughs

"Anastasia, you have to learn to roll with things and not let them ruin your day. I enjoy not giving a shit about the small stuff." I look back him with a confused expression

"But yet, you sweat me about going out with Emilio and you sweat me doing anything." This man pisses me off in ways I cannot describe, one minute he is so caring and protecting, next he is sheltering me. I'm not sure what to think at this point. I get up from the leather sofa and walk towards the trio of mirrors. This isn't Ana. I see his grey eyes in the reflection turn to a glaze, he stare haunts me, I can feel his hands but they are not on me. My breath quickens, I let out a small warm breath. My eyelids get heavy it's a penetrating high I feel.

My inner goddess is twirling about, chanting about the seduction. "I want a red dress." Those words slip my lips and out for him to hear. "Is that all?" he asks me with an arched eyebrow. "For now." I give a smile I look at myself in the mirror and I'm channeling all of my negative thought and I push them aside. I want to be the girl that was always around a crowd of guys and always looked like a vogue model, the one with perfect hair and a bright smile. If Christian Grey is my boyfriend, why not give him the girlfriend he deserves.

"Hey Grey" I walk over to him. "I'll also need my hair and make up done. Please"

He nods at me "Very well. This thing at my mom's is a cocktail party, going to a good cause."

"Great, so I'll make sure the dress has a high slit and is easily accessible." I lean in for a kiss and leave him on small peck on his firm lips. My actions totally surprised him. I wanted this persona to be cool, confident, sexy and of course very witty.

"Anastasia. I want to take you so bad, perhaps behind that curtain?" all of a sudden I feel a warm rush overcome me

"No maybe later, but for now. Down boy." I give him a slow and lingering peck on his cheek and go back to deciding what dress I would wear for this sexy man.

Christian is staring at me. He is giving me a different look. I see it now. I'm sure I left his cock twitching and he is now slowing down his breathing to control the pressure. Oh fuck I wanted to fuck his brains out in the dressing room, but let him think this is something, my core started to pulse, I wanted him so bad. But I need to change this whole mousy girl thing, but then maybe that's why he only wanted me because I seem defenseless. Men, as my mom told me don't try to over analyze it, just let it happen. I really wish now Kate was hear, she'd be guiding me in what color dress and how to act towards Christian, only if she knew this world that he lived in.

It seemed like forever until I landed on a dress that I like, I moved on to under garments and shoes and lastly everything was going to be delivered to Escala. I walked of the store feeling more calm, maybe this whole fuck it attitude or my inner bitch was coming out, either way I couldn't complain, Christian was panting the entire time in the store and I barely touched him.

I started to think that our sexual chemistry shouldn't be the only thing to keep me. There was that goody goody in my head all the time, it's like when I have my sub conscious here there she fucks up moments or things that I should be making stupid decisions on my life. I can't be sensible all the time.

We walk into the parking lot and see the SUV waiting for us. I slide into the spacious backseat and Christian comes in after. "Were going back to my place." He gives me a little wolfish smile.

"I wonder why." I respond sarcastically. I look out the window and I hear my blackberry go off. I see it's an email from Christian.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Gagged whipped and red is what I please.

**Date:** June 11th 2011

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I cannot wait to get you into my playroom. Really this whole attitude change and the teasing is worth all you will endure, you may have my heart Miss Steele but certainly not my balls. Just because you have a title does not mean I will have my way with you

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises INC

Holy shit! What have I done? I'm trying to keep him sweet. This whole persona change isn't really what I want. Damn how am I going to keep him from whipping or caning or even beating me. He thinks I want this. No I don't. But overall I am playing mind games him, I want him one minute and the next I don't. I don't understand my feelings for him, god why must this be so complicated with him. I pull the locket out of my blouse and I open it. "It's a beautiful tune." I whisper. He looks at me and I can see that look in his eyes didn't fade; he still wants to torture me.

"It's still stands." And he looks forward. I feel this is the only thing he'll say to me until we get to Escala. I look forward and Taylor is very much focused on the road and not knowing what world of pain I'm in for. I bite my lip hoping in some miracle he can forget. As we pull into the parking garage, I can feel my knees are knocking and I'm starting to feel faint. Taylor arrives on my side to open the door and I get out of the SUV.

I walk very timidly towards the elevator with Christian. He walks along side me taking my hand. "Taylor please go to the salon and pick up the make-up artist and hairstylist" Taylor nods back

"Very good sir" Taylor walks back to the parking garage. Shit! I'm going to have face this. My heart is pounding very fast. I can see that Christians grin is getting thinner.

As Christian punches in the access code into the keypad, I lean on the wall, my breathing is changing, as I am not terrified but just a little worried, that I'm slowly falling into a trap or maybe he made his girlfriend so he can do as he pleases. I toy with the locket and I keep my head down, I cannot bear to look at him right now.

"Why are you so quiet? Cat got your tongue?" I look up and shake my head.

"No." I respond quietly

"Then, what is it?" He asks me, his tone of voice get a bit deeper.

"I'm afraid of you and the spanking." I mutter, He tips my head towards him

"It's going to be something you enjoy too. And you started this. Don't play the victim." Christian says. I am appalled why would he think I'm playing two sides.

"One minute you act innocent, then you act all seductress making me loose it almost in the store, now we are back to square one with you. Seriously this is bullshit." He tells me. I pull back from him

"How is this bullshit?" I ask him. The doors open and we both walk into the grand foyer and from nowhere I'm being lifted off the ground.

"Let's see how bad you are now?" He growls.

"Christian, let me down!" I scream

"No use Miss Steele, I had Taylor leave and Gail is gone. Just us two." Oh fuck, I really wish, but my face is all flushed and my chest trying to hide wails and screams, but its no use. Christian opens up the double doors to the playroom and its low in light and I see candles burning.

"Please Christian I'll do anything else." I plead into the air hoping he'll budge.

Christian has my legs with one arm and his grip is tight and the more I try to move the more he pulls me down and holds on tighter. He closes the door and locks it. I didn't see where he put the key. He let's me down slowly and I stand on my own two feet and I look up at him and plead with him

"Please Christian" I'm letting out sobs and its my own fear coming out. All my bottles emotions from everything pour out of my eyes, tears run down my face.

"Anastasia. In a sense you really belong to me. You know what I am. No sense in denying what I told you. I'll offer you the world. I love you and I want you."

"But why this? Why now?" I ask through my stifled sobs, trying to keep my voice straight.

"You teased me at the store. You denied me sex. I gave you the chance to alleviate me. So we are going to rectify the situation now." He takes off his white shirt and is all abs. I look him up and down slowly and his jeans hang off his hip.

"Take off your clothes and please kneel before me." he commands me, his voice has turned dark and deep. I don't recognize it.

"Christian" I whisper

"Now Anastasia. I'm tired of trying and I'm the only one giving orders here not you." he responds

I look down and ashamed with I'm willing to do to myself, my inner goddess walks away from me and she sits on a nearby chair. "Anastasia, either you strip down or I will rip them off of you." He now is commanding me.

What have I done?


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank everyone who has stuck by my story. Again it's Fanfic. I write purely for fun and use my imagination. I am a fan of 50 shades. **

**I find it disrespectful that certain users critique my story to be rude and haven't written anything on here. **

**I do no own anything all credit to EL JAMES. ENJOY!**

**-Leila is going to be more involved. **

**-Ethan is also going to be more involved. **

**-Christian will get hurt but I will not say anything else. ZIP!**

* * *

My eyes are still locked on his. I have nothing but fear in my mind but the aching in my core tells me otherwise. My skin shivers and my chest is heaving from lust and excitement and compressed sobs. Nothing else is telling me to run, I comply with his orders and I stare down. Nothing else matters but to please him and release this ache I have. I need him.

"Yes Sir." As I say that I feel my face flush and my eyes glaze over with this this unexplainable heat. I am going to please him, well at least try.

"Anastasia. Now when we are in the playroom you will address me as Sir. Outside and in public I will treat you as my girlfriend, but we are in here because you misbehaved. Made me almost bust in public."

I still look down in silence, I am removing my blouse and jeans and I am just left in panties and a bra. Playing with my locket that hangs from my neck. I am now nervous to figure out weather to look up at him or talk, but from my awkward glance looking up I see his chiseled chest, its perfect, it's define by muscles and his skin glows under the warm light in the red room of pain. I smell the candles and the lemon disinfectant, his jeans are hanging off his waist, I just want to nip him all over and lick this body. Christian is staring at me, with a flogger in hand. Caressing the stands of leather.

"Remove your bra, Anastasia." He commands in a low and husky tone. Keeping his breaths in control.

I remove my bra and I lay it on the side of my and I continue to look down. I no longer see his feet or jeans. My eyes are now covered with a silky mask, so soft but so dark. It heightens my arousal I feel already. My core aches; I can start to feel myself get wet. I feel my hair being tugged with force. I cry out a whimper, I feel the blood rush to the ends of my roots.

"Hush, Anastasia. You are not to make any noise unless I say so. Understood?"

"Yes Sir" I whisper.

I feel his fingers in my hair, separating stands. Hooking them over and finally with a tug hard enough to make my neck jerk back and leave my mouth open. He braided my hair. In my mind, I am thinking of different ways this man can make me come. Just his eyes alone make me feel weak for him. I start to feel a cool and heavy sensation on my wrist. I hear a few clicks. Oh shit! Christian is handcuffing my wrist, with that he pulls me to my feet and starts to walk me further. I cannot see, but I trust him.

For what it's worth, I'm willing to stick this out. I stop and he grabs my waist and lifts me to the bed, I had seen earlier. I feel satin sheets gliding on my knees and my locket bouncing against my breast and he props me on some pillows that feel on my back.

"Anastasia. I am going to make sure you don't run this time." I can hear a faint laugh under his breath.

Grabbing my left arm, he pulls it up and tugs to something. I hear another click and he lifts my right arm and with careful pressure he handcuffs my right wrist. I try to lower my arms down but I feel a barrier keeping my arms up and hit it again, hearing the cuffs glides across metal. Christian has big plans for me. Must be a bad punishment. I feel the chain of my locket being moved across my neck and I no longer feel it on. I feel exposed to the cool air in the room, my nipples start to peak and I hear him laughing.

"Anastasia. I am going to have my way with you till I feel I satisfied. I might not let you come. But if it gets to be too much what's the safe word?"

"Red, Sir" I release those very words from my lips. Sounded kind of hot!

"Very well." He says.

I squeeze my body with every muscle I can contract. I'm so afraid to let him wash me over with his kinky dark side, but I feel my inner goddess is in me, I can feel her pushing me, wanting me to push limits. _"Stop being such a drag Steele and just give him what he know you can do_." I feel her preparing me for what's to come.

Never expecting anything normal from Christian Grey. I hear a gothic melody playing the background, I can hear the romance and pain and lust and aches in the tune. The music is working over.

It's nothing scary but it starts to put my mind in a place of dark and fog. Lust is following in my blood, building me up to experience great ecstasy with this man.

I feel a warm and oily liquid gliding across my skin with his rough fingers. I sigh, my breath quickens with his touch and I feel his mouth embrace my breast and moving his firm lips on my nipples and few licks with his tongue. I need him inside me. Why did I deny him in the store? I just need the anxious nerves to be filled with his manhood.

My panties are now gone and I am exposed. He spreads my legs apart and keeps them both in hands, a leather cuff starts to wrap my ankles and I start to hear a buckle click. I'm bed bound and nowhere to run. I am his slave now.

I feel a few bites. I let out a cry "Ahh" and I suck in my moans

"Quiet." Christian commands

Another starts across my upper thigh. His mouth moves up towards my cove, where he leaves his firm kisses. I start to feel his tongue flick my pearl, my buttocks is squeezing, I instinctively pull my hands down forgetting my hands are handcuffed and restrained from reach. His tongue is leaving me breathless, I'm trying to keep my breaths in control, I'm trying very hard not to moan or worse, scream.

I start to feel his hand roam on my thigh, and his touch is enough to make me go into a frenzy, I need to find a release because I feel it all building. His two fingers enter my cove, making me arch my back so that I can feel him deeper.

"Mmmm." I moan loudly and grind against his fingers, I'm praying he finds my G-spot.

"Say this is Mine." He growls in a low tone but still makes me weak upon hearing words leave his perfect lips.

"Yours" I whisper

"Yours, what?" he moans back

"Yours, Sir" and with that being left from my lips, He goes into me further and I feel him everywhere, I want to please him. I need him.

"You are so responsive, Anastasia." He whispers against the apex of my thighs.

I'm starting to think he is doing this teasing on purpose for not having sex with him in Neman Marcus but now thinking about it maybe I was teasing him, to so how far I could tread and get away with it. Now given in my current state, I guess he is going to have his way unless I say red.

Removing his fingers from me, he now moves his mouth away from my body. I felt the harsh slap of something across my legs. I scream in pain, I feel the tingling and my skin lifting from Goosebumps. Another harsh slap, I feel myself biting my lip. All off a sudden my ankles are free, but not long 'till I feel his hands on waist holding me with all of his strength. He slams into me.

I scream. Christian is being so rough. He continues this rhythm and I'm moaning because he found the ache in my core, relieving me. I feel him and he continues to go in deeper and deeper. I let out a moan that's so loud, I don't recognize it. I'm not acting myself. In fact I'm starting to love this. My inner goddess loves this. I can feel her fanning herself because she knows this sex is so hot.

It stops. Christian pulls out from me and I'm panting and I'm mentally begging for more. I feel it again, that harsh bite across my stomach now, and it hits my breast and nipples. I groan in agony and ecstasy. I'm very confused as if I feel like I want to enjoy it or maybe I shouldn't.

Another harsh slap and another, I'm feeling my skin rise and I'm very sore and sensitive. I am feeling tears run down my face and I'm letting out a scream, my throat hurts, I want to yell red very bad. Christian slams into me again but this time so hard and fast I can't enjoy it but it's helping me. I feel the point to climax; I'm reaching my peak. I'm almost there and I feel his body weigh me down. I hear him moaning and grunting.

"Anastasia." He moans loudly.

And there I feel him come inside of me and I didn't even come. I'm humiliated and I didn't even get off. Still feeling that ache inside of me. I shift my body and wiggle a little to make myself more comfortable. Christian gets from on top of me and I hear him shift from the mattress and opening a drawer. The mattress sinks down and I feel cool oil being dripped onto my heated and sore, sensitive body. His hands glide all across me and I find myself biting my lip and letting out a small breath

"Ana, please stop biting your lip or I'm going to put you over my lap and spank you." He commands.

"Yes Sir." I respond meekly.

"Good Girl. Now I know I didn't let you come because you were acting naughty in the store this is simply for me. Now we'll see about later." He tells me as he removes my blindfold.

My cheeks are flushed, my forehead is dewy from sweating and my throat hurts from screaming. I'm exhausted. I stare at Christian. He is a God in my eyes from where I am handcuffed to . I give him a small smile and I see him rubbing my legs. I look down and see wilts on my skin forming. Not terrible but enough to make me close my eyes, I loved the intensity and pain but not this.

"Are you thirsty Ana?" he asks me

I nod. He bends to the side of the bed to being me a bottled Pellegrino with a straw. He puts the straw to my lips and I drink it slowly. I push the straw away with my lips and he pulls the bottle away. He lifts up a tray with grapes and cheese. He picks up one of the grapes and put it to my lips. I open my mouth and accept it. It's cool and juicy with firmness to it. I chew it and Christian plucks another one and he continues to do this till I refuse anymore.

"Thank you Christian." I mumble.

"My pleasure, Anastasia." He stares at me and he smiles really wide.

Christian crawls towards me and straddles my waist.

"I like you like this. It's very sexy." Christian tells me as he shakes the chain that is holding me up.

My inner goddess is asleep, she worn out from the sexual experience she just went through. I stay quiet, while my self-conscious is disappointed, she frowns at me and she is sitting next to my inner goddess. I feel confused weather to give into this lifestyle one hundred percent or to just lay my cards down with Christian and let him know this isn't for me." Kinky Fuckery" as Christian once called it. Maybe I was just to scared and reserved and needed to let loose for once.

"What's wrong Ana?" he asks me and he is undoing the handcuffs from my wrists.

My arms fall and I rub them both. I can feel the blood flow back. I stare up at this handsome man and I'm afraid to tell him what's on my mind. I look down and he tips my chin up.

"Please talk to me Ana." As he embraces me in his strong arms and I let out my tears.

Christian rubs my back and my tears and spilling down my face and his perfect sculpted shoulders. I bring my face up and wipe my face with my hands and he smiles at me. I smile back and let out a sigh.

"I'm being a baby about this, I'm not sure if I can tell you." I respond to him.

"Ana. I want you to tell me everything. What's bothering you?" He rubs my legs with the oil to alleviate the swelling of the wilts left behind from the lashing I had received.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of you in here. I'm scared of letting myself become someone I don't know. I'm afraid I love doing this and I'm not sure if I can continue because I don't want to push myself where I'm not comfortable." I look down after telling Christian my fears.

He stops rubbing my legs and walks over to the dresser and returns with a white robe and my locket. He drapes the robe around me and puts the locket around my neck.

"Come on Anastasia. Lets go outside in talk." Christian grabs my hand and leads me out of the red room of pain.

We go into his bedroom and he sits on his bed and looks up at me.

"That locket you're wearing is belongs to my grandmother." He looks up at me and I look down and pick it up and open it. I hear that sweet melody and I close it.

Confused why he had told me that. I arch my eyebrow at him. He gulps and it seems like he is nervous to continue with what he wants to say.

"That locket is sort of like my pin. My grandmother wanted me to give it to the girl that I decided to give my heart to, like a promise ring." Christian smiles at me and pulls me in closer to have me sit on his lap.

"Really? It's beautiful but I don't feel right wearing family heirlooms." I explain to him.

"It's alright Ana. But my point is. I love you. I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. Also that's why I gave you the safe word. I want to take you to new heights sexually. Why can't we both live the lifestyle but also have a relationship?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I know Christian, but as I said. I'm afraid of what I'll be. I'm just so unsure of myself. I want to please you but at the same time, I don't want to be someone I'm not in the process." I look into his eyes and I softly speak my fears to him.

"I understand. But tell me this. Did you like it?" He asked me in a serious tone.

"Yes, I did." I flushed and looked away.

"Ok. Ana, I wouldn't just do something to you, I'd ease you into it. And when you tell me RED, then I will stop and I will make a hard limit. Besides us being together you need to be honest and tell me everything. You can't be afraid of talking to me." He kissed my lips softly. "Ok Ana?"

I nodded.

"Good. Because I want to bathe with you." Christian says to me as he grabs my hand.

"Wait! I have one more question" I tug him back down on the bed.

"Yes" He responds

"Why was Leila so pissed about me having the locket?" I ask him in a serious manner.

Christian sighs. He rubs his neck with his hand and leans his head back.

"Leila found that locket one day when she was living here. And she wanted it. I told her the same story I told you. It was meant for the girl that I intended on marrying one day. She got really pissed when she confessed her love for me and I didn't have the same feelings for her." Christian looked really annoyed as he told me this.

But I needed to know. With all my heart I was overjoyed he gave me something so precious and I was beaming inside to know he thought of me so highly that he considered marrying me. I leaned in and kissed his lips with all my force. My hands running through his hair as I kissed him. Christian moved his hands and towards my back pulling the robe down.

"Now. Miss Steele. That bath is waiting for us." As he spoke through our kisses

"Yes, Sir" I mumbled back.

Spanking my backside, he tosses me over the shoulder and takes me into the bathroom. He runs the water and adds the oil to the tub. I drop my robe, covering my breast with my arms. I slip into the water, so warm and relaxing. Christian drops his boxers on the floor and makes no attempt to cover his glory. I flush at the size of his length because I can't believe I had all of him.

"Are you okay?" Christian asks me as he rubs my legs underwater.

"Yes. I'm ok. Just worried about the wilts." I mutter

"Don't worry, they will be gone. But pink is definitely your color Miss Steele." He playfully responds.

I splashed water at him. Christian splashes water back at me. He leans to my lips and whispered softly against them

"I wouldn't play this game in here. I'd win." Leaving those words on my lips.

"Is that so Mr. Grey?" I mutter.

As the water was running, Christian had taken me in the bathtub twice. He let me come both times and It wasn't till I got the tub that it was time for us to get ready and leave to Bellevue for the charity event at Christians parents house.


End file.
